Exodus
by kateg123
Summary: After the death of Sirius Harry returns home to be greeted with abuse, he decides to run away with unexpected consequences for him & a certain blonde who is also on the run from a mysterious gang. Violence,abuse,slash! DMHP. Non HBP & DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**There is abuse in this story and possible slash and maybe cutting who knows really I haven't really planned this story out, anyway it is an angsty fic so if you don't like, don't read! Also this is very different to my other fics so for those of you who are expecting something like the others this is a warning that it is going to be very different.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did would I be sitting at home writing fanfiction? No, I would be out spending my enormous fortune!_

Harry sat in his cupboard curled up in the foetal position, shivering from the icy wind that swept in through the cracks under the door and in the walls. He tried to retain as much body heat as possible from the meagre shelter the moth eaten blanket gave him. It was almost midnight, the night of his sixteenth birthday, and he knew tomorrow would be hell just because he happened to have been born sixteen years ago. He dreaded the moment when his cupboard door would be yanked open by a furious Vernon Dursley, purely furious because this was a day of happiness for Harry and he would never ever let Harry be happy, that was something he would just not tolerate.

Harry wistfully remembered the space of his bedroom upstairs, how he had been unceremoniously stuffed back in the cupboard as soon as news reached the Dursley's ears of Sirius Black now being dead. There was no sympathy for his loss, merely spite and barely concealed under the surface joy at being released from the reign of terror his 'axe-murdering' godfather had held over them.

The loss of this certain protection also meant that Vernon Dursley now felt no restraint in torturing Harry as much as he felt was necessary and since his opinion of anything his nephew did was extremely low, torture of the more physical kind was often necessary.

At first it had not been bad at all, there had been the occasional grabbing of his arm harder than was really needed but that soon morphed into grabbing his arm and squeezing until there were bruise marks left in the shape of a hand and this was always accompanied by a surge of unrelenting put-downs, mostly about his failure as a normal person and his dead parents. Harry had come back that summer already broken from the death of Sirius and Vernon's behaviour was not helping.

Harry had soon become accustomed to the schedule of events that happened everyday. While doing his chores his uncle left him mostly alone, content with the fact that he was practically their slave and not feeling the need to hurt him right then but as soon as he was done his uncle would push him down on the ground and twist his arm or punch him until he was sore and bruised and hurting everywhere.

Recently however it had become worse, he had come indoors the other day from watering the plants and was greeted by the repulsive sight of Vernon's purple face bursting with anger at the nonchalant way Harry seemed to have watered the plants.

"Boy!" He had yelled furiously, "do you want our plants to die? Those are prize begonias, they are. How dare you be so ungrateful as to not care for them?" With this statement he had Harry backed against the wall and raised his fist to punch the impudent face staring up at him with undisguised fear.

Vernon had gone further in that beating than ever before, he hadn't stopped punching Harry and because he was backed against the wall his back was being beaten into every time Vernon hit him. He had crumpled down to the floor barely conscious and bleeding everywhere. Vernon had left him there and Harry had only just managed to crawl into his cupboard before he received anymore beatings.

Dudley and Petunia mostly pretended they never noticed anything, even when Harry came to breakfast limping and cradling a sprained arm in a sling made from an old t-shirt. They stared past his cuts and bruises and Petunia mopped up any bloodstains found around the house with no questions asked. They both knew what was going on but were too scared of Vernon to complain and besides, neither of them cared so much about Harry as to stop Vernon.

Harry looked at his watch noticing that he had one minute to go before the possible worst day of his life. He watched the second hand ticking around the face of the watch fear knotting inside his stomach. As soon as the clock struck midnight he sat up listening for any noise from the floor above dreading that Vernon might possibly have also been waiting for this moment for a very different reason. There was however, no disturbance and the rest of the night dragged on as peacefully as normal though Harry did not sleep at all.

He was still awake when the door of his cupboard was wrenched open and Vernon's fat hand reached in and grabbing a hold of his t-shirt dragged him out.

"Well boy, it's your birthday. Do you expect something special to happen today? Perhaps you thought we might give you some presents," he mocked.

Harry knew there was no point in arguing; it would only incense his uncle more if that was humanly possible. He just hung his head waiting for the inevitable blow. He was suddenly pushed back against the door, feeling the doorknob crash into his spine painfully. Vernon had his hand around Harry's neck and was slowly lifting him until his feet were dangling off the floor.

"Were you not listening boy?" Vernon yelled into his face showering him in spit, "I said, were you expecting presents?"

Harry tried aimlessly to make some noise of dissent but could not move his head or open his mouth without gasping for air and could certainly not make legible speech at that point in time.

He was gasping for air and was certain he must be turning an interesting sort of blue colour by now and just as he started seeing black spots in his vision Vernon dropped on the ground where he crumpled into a useless heap.

Vernon then proceeded to kick him in the stomach until he doubled over on the floor tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain. His knees were the next things under assault and he cried out in pain as they fell under the heavy blows raining down upon him. He lifted his arms up trying to protect his head but they were grabbed from behind so Vernon was standing over him while he was on his stomach his arms twisted above his head in the air. He started to scream but was stopped by a meaty hand covering his mouth.

"Quiet boy, do you want the neighbours to hear?"

'Yes' was Harry's first thought but he did not voice it knowing it would not be a welcome answer.

He was stuffed back into the cupboard and Vernon said in a dangerous whisper, "you should think yourself lucky that's all you got boy."

Wondering what possibly could have been worse Harry curled up in pain sobbing silently to himself, wondering how he could be so unlucky.

He had often contemplated writing to Hermione or Ron or even Dumbledore but he could imagine their responses already. Ron would be horrified and not able to look at him the same way again, he would think Harry was weak. Hermione would pity him and he could not stand her looking at him with pity in her eyes and Dumbledore…well Dumbledore would think he was overreacting or vying for even more attention.

He knew only one thing he could do, and that was to run away. He knew Dumbledore had said something about bonds being put on the house so that he was protected but surely he was no safer here with an abusive uncle than in the outside world able to hide and to run at least even if he was still not legal to use magic.

He had made up his mind, he would not stay in this house any longer than was necessary, and he would leave tomorrow. He knew where Vernon had locked his trunk and his broomstick. It was the same place he could hear Hedwig crying out from every night as she had also been locked in there trapped in her cage and had not been fed in almost a week now.

Harry sincerely hoped she was still alive although he knew Vernon was thinking exactly the opposite considering his words on locking the room had been, "I hope that filthy rodent will starve to death, maybe then it would shut up".

With his mind made up he slept easier that night relying on the hope that was welling up inside of him, the hope of escaping finally tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 enjoy! Thanks to njferrell, unforgivable curse caster and hanyouinlove for being my first reviewers! **

It was three in the morning when Harry's old alarm clock woke him up with its pathetic beeping; he was a light sleeper now. A lesson he had learned was best so he could be awoken by any footfalls coming down the stairs before they reached his cupboard and surprised him. He sat up quickly and cautiously opened his cupboard door relieved Vernon had decided not to put a deadbolt on the door, it was a little rusty and squeaked as he opened it.

He quickly stopped, startled by the noise which sounded very loud in the still and silent house. Shadows of trees waving their branches outside moved across the hallway, that was the sort of thing which used to scare Harry but he had now experienced much more terrifying things in real life.

He crept out of the cupboard and tiptoed up the stairs to his old bedroom which was where Vernon had locked all of his school things. Thanks to Fred and George he knew the perfect way to open the door with only the handy help of a bobby pin. He twisted it around in the lock until he heard a satisfying click but winced as his arm bent too far, it had pained him all the time after a particular beating from Vernon one time, he had suspected that he might have broken it and it still wasn't healed.

He had reached the hardest part of his plan that he had not thought out so far, not wanting it to ruin the hope he had gained of leaving. How was he going to get his trunk and stuff downstairs without waking up Vernon? He knew he could not use magic without a warning from the ministry and now was not a time he wanted an owl flying in through one of the windows.

He slipped into the silent dark room disturbing a cloud of dust which soon settled back down again on his trunk which was placed near the door. He quickly spotted Hedwig's cage which housed the owl, skinny and near dead. For all he knew she was already dead. He crept over to her and twisted the pin in the lock of the cage opening the door and reaching in to pet his only connection to the magical world. She stirred feebly acknowledging his presence but too weak to do much more.

"Oh Hedwig," he whispered, tears filling his eyes, he didn't realise how much he had cared for her until this moment. He dug into his pocket and brought out food he had snuck from the kitchen, he quickly emptied it into the bottom of the cage and watched as Hedwig slowly reached down with her beak to peck at the food.

He had no time to help her any more right now; he would deal with her later right now he needed to focus on getting out of this house without awakening the beast in the bedroom next door.

He bent down to grab the handle on his trunk and inched it gently towards the exit of the room, he winced as it made a squeaking noise against the floor and stopped checking for any noise from the bedroom next door. He sensed no disturbance and so continued to slowly drag the trunk over the threshold of the bedroom and to the top of the staircase. Here came the hardest part, if he could only manage to lift the trunk, but it was too heavy, too full of all his school books and old homework he had never handed in.

He did the only thing he could think of doing then and just continued to drag it as quietly as he could down the stairs. Each time it made the slightest bumping noise he winced and froze trying to hear if Vernon was moving. He thanked whoever had previously owned the house for deciding carpeting was a good look for a staircase. He reached the bottom of the stairs and slipped to the front door to open it, once his trunk was outside he tiptoed back upstairs to fetch Hedwig's cage.

He picked it up and went to close the door to his old bedroom but misjudged the distance and as he shut the door it made a small slamming noise.

He froze and his heart pounded as he listened for any noise from the bedroom next door, there it was a sudden rumpling of covers and the quick pounding of footsteps as they crossed from the bed to the door. Harry watched in horrified fascination as the handle to his uncle's bedroom slowly turned and the door creaked open. Harry could not move, his feet were frozen to the floor as he became suddenly illuminated in the light spilling out of the bedroom.

Vernon shuffled angrily out muttering under his breath not yet seeing the boy holding the cage. As he looked up however their eyes met and minutes seemed to pass as Vernon stared uncomprehendingly at Harry and then his eyes lighted upon the cage, the cage which should be locked inside the room.

Understanding suddenly flooded Vernon's face as he stepped towards Harry, "so boy, you think you can run away do you? Well you're not going anywhere!"

With this he stepped forward, arms outstretched ready to grab and to hurt. Harry stepped backwards at the same time and with a yell realised he had stepped onto the first step. In what seemed like slow motion he toppled backwards, Hedwig's cage flying out of his hands and crashing down the stairs. He soon followed, Vernon desperately trying to grab at him but Harry fell too fast.

He hit each step on a different part of his body, his legs, head, arms which he tried to stretch up to protect his head. He fell for what seemed like an eternity his body aching and blinding stabs of pain shot through his head as he shakily tried to stand when he reached the bottom.

Cries and shouts sounded from upstairs as Petunia and Dudley clambered out of bed to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on darling?"

"Dad why's Harry at the bottom of the stairs?"

"Boy! You are _not _getting away you hear me?"

"Daaaaaad,"

"Shut up Dudley! Petunia go back to bed, I'll handle this,"

"Vernon are you sure?"

"Dad why isn't he moving?"

Harry heard this but took none of it in; his head was facing towards the open front door where his trunk sat almost mocking him with its freedom. He had to get out. He slowly began to crawl towards where Hedwig's cage had landed. He would _not _leave her behind. He heard massive footsteps behind him, taunting him with their slowness because Vernon knew he had nowhere to go.

"Can't use your _magic _now can you boy?" He spat out the word 'magic' putting as much disgust behind the word as he could.

Harry continued to crawl determinedly towards the cage where it was lying on its side close to the front door. Hedwig was hooting feebly from inside, at least a sign that she was still alive.

Harry had reached her cage and could feel the breeze from outside brushing over his face, it seemed to give him new strength and even though Vernon was close behind him he forced himself to use one last burst of energy and he managed to stand up even though his legs were close to collapsing underneath him.

"Oh no you don't boy, you have nowhere to go, even if you do get outside," Vernon laughed

Harry scrambled for his trunk and pulled with all his might all he had to do was get to the road…

Vernon seemed to realise Harry was aiming for something and stepped forward and grabbed Harry's shoulder with his hand and spun him around before punching him in the face. Harry felt blood spurt over his face and cried out in pain. He prayed for one of the neighbours to satisfy their seemingly endless need to spy on the surrounding neighbours but it was three in the morning and everyone was asleep.

He fell to the ground but realised he was close to the road and in desperation he flung himself a few inches forward and stretched out his wand arm as far as it would go until he heard the familiar BANG!

The knight bus appeared from nowhere greeting him with sweet freedom. He heard uncle Vernon coming closer and wondered whether he could see the bus or not. He doubted it as he was a muggle and even as he heard the familiar, "welcome to knight bus how can I help you?" He got up and sprinted forwards dragging the trunk behind him and chucking Hedwig's cage onto the bus he gasped out "help me please," gesturing to his trunk.

Stan Shunpike gaped at Harry as he recognised him but dutifully got out to grab the trunk and drag it on board. Harry clambered up onto the bus just as Vernon realised something was going on and began to run towards the roadside.

"Go! Please just go anywhere I don't care," Harry yelled unable to think of a destination but wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"You heard him Ern, get us out of here," Stan said eying the approaching Vernon with distaste.

The bus jolted and vanished leaving Vernon roaring his anger to an empty street and Harry sighing with relief in the safe haven of the knight bus.

* * *

**You know the drill, please review, it keeps me writing and lets me know people appreciate this story. I have had 120 hits and 3 reviews so some more would be very much appreciated...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own Harry Potter I am merely annoyed at the lack of books to come so am making my own stories up because that's just what I do._

Harry fell back onto the floor of the Knight Bus thanking for once the speed and flexibility of it. He didn't have the energy to even open his eyes and passed out on the floor while Stan Shunpike and a few other passengers curiously looked on.

He awoke about an hour later to find himself in one of the beds. His head felt like it was about to split open and there was crusted dried blood all over his face. He gingerly reached up to touch his nose and winced as pain shot through his head threatening to make him pass out again. He swallowed and sat up slowly accustomed to the precautions needed in situations like this.

He had suffered worse on many an occasion. His movement attracted the attention of Stan and he rushed over to openly stare at the horrific vision Harry's face must be just then.

"Alrigh' Harry?" He said a little breathlessly obviously not believing his good luck that a beaten Harry Potter should summon the Knight Bus in need of a daring escape. This was a story that he would be telling in bars for years to come.

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, he clearly was _not _alright.

"Umm…no not really but err, thanks for picking me up and um…helping me back there."

Stan looked at him seriously for the first time…ever and replied, "S'alright, didn't want that man t' getchoo"

An opening was left at the end of the sentence, an unspoken question, wondering who exactly the said man was. Harry did not want to talk about it so changed the subject.

"Yeah well where's my trunk and Hedwig?"

Stan gestured over to the other side of the bus where his trunk was sliding merrily around the floor with wild abandon given to it by the antics of the Knight Bus.

Harry however could not see Hedwig's cage anywhere and a jolt of fear plunged through his heart suddenly.

"Where's Hedwig?" He said again, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing up. Too suddenly. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and his legs wobbled uncertainly. He gripped the bedpost to steady himself, however, and stood up straight.

Right now his emotions were all mixed up and he needed to find the one thing that was his connection to the rest of the wizarding world. Hedwig had been his companion ever since he had found out about his magical heritage and if she was dead because of Vernon well he almost felt pity for Vernon for what he would do to him. Almost.

Stan started backwards at the sudden ferocity that showed on Harry's face and said, "woah woah easy there, yer owl's fine, one of th' ladies on th' bus saw it was in a bad condition and took it upon herself t' take care of it."

"Where is she?" Harry demanded, hearing how rude he was being but not able to stop it.

"In th' corner," Stan pointed to a deserted corner of the bus except for a small huddle in one of the beds.

Harry raced over there tripping over beds and trunks as they slide around the floor until he reached the witch who was sitting hunched in a corner of her bed holding Hedwig bundled up in her arms.

"Erm, excuse me but that's my owl." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I know my boy," Harry inwardly cringed at the use of that word, "I was just looking after her until you decided it was time to wake up."

The bunk bed on top of her was obscuring her face from his vision and her accent was unfamiliar. She didn't move from beneath the bed merely stretched out an arm with Hedwig latched onto it.

Harry reached out to take her saying nervously, "Is she…well will she be alright?"

The woman chuckled oddly under her breath and said, "Alright? She's starved and had half a dozen broken bones which I managed to fix. Alright…that's a non-descriptive word that is. But yes, from your point of view, she will be alright."

Harry stared at the shadow he could so of her face wondering who she was, "well thanks…I guess."

He then hastened back to his bed clutching Hedwig on his arm and thinking about the strange witch he had left alone at the back of the bus with only the shadows to keep her company.

He tapped Stan on the shoulder and asked, "Who was that woman at the back?"

Stan shook his head and said, "damned if I know, you get a few oddballs now 'nd again on here…I just tend t' ignore them. She seemed fine well set on tending t' yer bird though."

Stan was still staring at his face and Harry realised he still had blood all over it. Self consciously he wiped at his face ignoring the pain from his nose and asked, "Can I get to the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible please?"

He willed Stan to take pity on him and let him off next because he was poor Harry Potter who had just been beaten up. Thoughts like this disgusted him but he needed to get somewhere private soon.

Stan nodded and turned and yelled, "Ern, Leaky Cauldron next stop!"

The bus jolted again and the familiar buildings of London soon surrounded them. After a sudden stop which resulted in Harry flat on his back on someone else's bed he found himself standing outside the Leaky Cauldron with only his trunk and Hedwig's cage with Stan Shunpike waving goodbye to him.

He was reminded instantly of his third year when he had run away after blowing Aunt Marge up. There was to be no rescue by Cornelius Fudge this time though, if he was even still Minister for Magic.

It was the middle of July; he still had a month and a half until school started. What the hell was he going to do?

Somehow he managed to drag his trunk inside ignoring the stares of the usual crowd of mysterious strangers wishing he had cloak to hide his face with. Tom recognised him though which was, in this case, probably a good thing as he was immediately granted a room and Harry ensured with a little extra cash that not one word would reach the ears of any Ministry official about his newfound residency.

There were no questions asked about his appearance either and Harry soon found himself in the quiet privacy of a one bedroom room overlooking Diagon Alley. He collapsed backwards onto the bed and contemplated his situation.

He was alone, utterly alone for the first time he could remember. He knew no one here and did not know his way very well around the area. He had limited amounts of money until he could visit Gringotts and he had no idea what he was going to do.

He smiled slowly and suddenly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

The next morning he had a long luxurious shower and checked his nose, definitely broken. He would have to find someone to heal that. Once he washed all the blood off, though he didn't look to bad. That was until he took his shirt off. Then he could see all the blooming bruises growing all over his back and stomach from where he had fallen down the stairs.

There were also faded ones diminishing slowly from where Vernon had beaten him over the previous weeks.

He sighed and put a new shirt on noting it was his last. He would have to buy more. He spent the rest of the day exploring the areas of Diagon Alley he had never been in before wanting to learn his way around better. It was evening when he passed the entrance to a different alley and realised it was Knockturn Alley, the one he had accidentally flooed into four years ago.

It seemed to be tempting him with its darkness and depth. Unfounded mysteries and new areas to explore called him in and he went, without a second thought for any of the warnings he had had about it.

As soon as he passed under the arch proclaiming the name of the alley the tall narrow buildings on either side cast shadow over the whole alley and a sudden chill swept through him.

The alley was dark and the growing blackness of night did not help either. It was silent except for a small amount of dirty desperate witches and wizards sprawled on the ground reaching out with filthy hands begging in cracked voices.

Harry manoeuvred his way around them looking with interest at the different shops each one advertising new and disgusting items.

There was one for 'Madame Blotts Boil Grower' and another for 'Baby Bye Bye – puts those brats to sleep while you get paid for babysitting'.

Harry bypassed these shops his curiosity weaning as he realised they were pretty much all the same.

It was only as he passed a cross alley that he realised there was someone right behind him. Before he could even turn he felt his arm being grabbed and he was shoved roughly into the nearest shop which was completely deserted.

The next thing he heard as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness was, "well well, what have we here?"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger and the long delay but hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks to the guys for reviewing, you rock!**

**Sannah**

**Jet Black Feeling**

**njferrell**

**bcsbookworm**

**hanyouinlove**

**Howl To The Moon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews I received for chapter 3, it means a lot that you guys are reviewing.**

**Thanks to:**

**animegurl088**

**Midnight-Chaos1234**

**Mischief Maker In Disguise**

**NatureLvrKittz - sorry about the cliffhanger and yeah, you're almost right...keep reading!**

* * *

Harry blinked and stared around him wondering what the hell was going on. There were a few shadowy figures standing around him but his eyes had not yet accustomed to the dim light in the abandoned shop. What was this, some sort of attack on him? _But no one knew he was there_, a more rational part of his brain argued.

He decided the best way to understand would be to ask.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a stronger voice than he would have thought he was capable of just then. He angrily shook him arm free of whoever was holding it so emphasise his fearlessness.

The one who had spoken before merely laughed and stepped forward so his face was no longer obscured by shadow.

The face revealed was normal, it belonged to a boy around the same age as Harry and was extraordinarily plain for someone who was hanging around in an abandoned shop with a bunch of cronies. He would have thought there would have been a presence of menace at least around this person but it seemed as if no harm were directed at him.

The cracking of knuckles around him, however, reassured him that no harm was directed…yet.

Harry mentally kicked himself for thinking that walking down Knockturn Alley would be a good idea. He had heard the stories and the warnings, why had he not heeded them?

He knew the answer to that of course; he was tired of people protecting him all the time. He had just wanted to prove to himself that he could go somewhere without needing protection and constant surveillance. One point to the others then, it seemed that Harry had needless to say, been proved wrong.

The boy in front of him spoke again in a friendly tone but there was an undercurrent of danger, threatening pain if Harry did not co-operate.

"Who are _you_? Is the question we shall be focusing on for now. And of course why are you trespassing on _our _turf?"

Harry was confused, _turf_? Were they some kind of gang then? He knew from past experience with Dudley's gang that they had some sort of battle going on with another gang from the rival school. Who's to say that wizards couldn't have gangs as well?

He realised he had to rectify his mistake as soon as possible but of course he couldn't tell them his real name. Looking around the dusty and dilapidated building he was reminded of a shop just seconds away in which he had his as a second year while spying on a certain Slytherin.

"Um…my name is Draco Granger; I'm um…new to this area and didn't know I couldn't come here. I'm err…sorry. I'll just leave and err not come back then shall I?"

He couldn't figure out why Malfoy's name had popped into his head but he knew it would be an idiotic move to name himself a Malfoy. Everyone knew the Malfoys were rich and snobbish; he looked neither at the moment.

The one who had grabbed his arm stepped forward and pushed Harry to the ground in a sudden vicious movement. He crumpled to the floor, old wounds aching and new bruises flaming in protest. He tried to muffle the sudden cry of pain that forced its way through his lips but a whimper escaped and his cheeks flamed as he knew they would think his pain from the pathetic push he had received from the anonymous boy behind him.

The boy behind him then spoke spitting out, "don't lie to us, tell us the truth! You're a spy aren't you? You're one of them dirty bastards!"

Harry blinked in confusion and croaked out, "one of _who_? I don't know what you're talking about!"

He was getting very frustrated now, he had no idea who these people were and what they wanted but he was now crouching on the floor and could discreetly if he tried pull his wand slowly out of his boot where he had decided it would be a good place to keep it.

His head was pounding now, he suspected he had injured it quite badly the previous night and his nose was still in need of a good healing. It's new shape and the fact that he had swept his fringe down over his eyes was probably the only reason he had not been recognised.

The boy kicked him in the stomach and yelled, "who sent you?!"

Memories of Vernon kicking and punching, spitting and yelling flashed before his eyes. He had _escaped_! He was not going to be hurt ever again. He had promised himself that when he had gotten away.

He ignored the pain and swept him wand out of his boot and stood up in one motion. He twisted around quickly and yelled, "_stupefy_" at the shocked boy behind him who instantly fell to the floor.

He feinted to the left as the others whipped out their wands and shouted random spells and hexes at him. He grabbed the arm of a boy standing to his left and quickly hid behind him making sure the others could see his wand pointed right at the boy's neck.

Silence instantly fell in the shop as they realised with horror that Harry had suddenly gained the upper hand somehow.

"Hex me or even try and I'll make sure your boy here never walks again," Harry hissed malevolently into the silence.

He tugged on the boys arm indicating that he should stand in front of Harry as he manoeuvred himself out of the shop, stepping over the stupefying boy on the way out.

Once he was out of the shop he set off down the street dragging the boy behind him and as soon as he thought they were out of spell range he ducked into a nearby doorway.

"You can let go of me now," the boy drawled behind him coolly.

Harry felt his stomach swoop and his heart go cold. His breath hitched in his throat as he prayed _please let it not be._ He turned to the boy hoping he hadn't recognised his voice.

But he had. It was Draco Malfoy standing behind him rubbing the arm where Harry had gripped him with a hurt expression on his face.

"Malfoy?" Harry breathed, hardly daring to believe his misfortune.

Malfoy looked up in shock wondering why this cretin knew his name and gasped as he stared for the first time into the emerald eyes. He saw through a gap in the fringe the outline of his scar only noticing it because this time he was looking.

"Potter!"

They stared at each other for a while wondering at the coincidence.

"What the…why…who were those people?" Harry managed to get out, so many questions bursting into his head.

"They're just some people," Malfoy replied vaguely and then stared straight at Harry narrowing his eyes, "some people that you never met."

Harry caught on to the warning but decided not play along, he wanted some answers and as far as he knew he was the only one with a wand in his hand. He proceeded to then point said wand at Malfoy.

"Alright Malfoy, you know I won't hesitate to curse you into oblivion, god knows you've given me enough reason. Tell me who those people were and maybe I won't."

Malfoy just stared at him wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this one. Why did Potter have to pick him, of all the people in there, why him to keep as…as some sort of hostage?

"Look Potter, I can't tell you alright, telling you anything could get me hurt or," Harry gaped as Malfoy visibly paled, "…worse."

Harry stared at him wondering why he was afraid, weren't they his friends. Or was it some sort of Death Eater's children cult. Harry had thought it as a joke but in a twisted sort of way it almost made sense. Why else would Draco Malfoy be hiding out in a dusty shop on a grungy alley with a lot of other menacing looking kids?

Malfoy was staring at him oddly and Harry remembered with a jolt that he had used his name to avoid detection.

Malfoy looked like he was about to voice the question so Harry decided to answer it and avoid as much awkwardness as necessary.

"Don't get any ideas Malfoy, I was only using your name because the only person I've ever seen on this godforsaken alleyway that I knew was you and the dirt in that shop reminded me of you." Harry spat out.

Malfoy's face darkened in anger and he replied with venom, "I'm sure it's not as bad as the Weasel's house. Probably can't even see because of all the dust everywhere. Now if it's alright with you I'm going to leave, you can curse me if you want but I'll have my back turned and I'm betting you have too much bloody honour to hurt me without my knowledge."

Harry grimaced because he knew it was the truth but he just nodded watching Malfoy turn away and head back to the shop. He then realised he had to get away before they realised there was no longer a hostage situation and Harry was free game.

As she turned to head back up the alleyway he wondered again what exactly it was he had walked into.

* * *

**Well I'll try to update soon but as I am also working on my other Dramione story 'The Consequences Of Getting Smashed' it might take a while, sometimes I feel like writing for this, sometimes for that. Anyway you know the drill...review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to:**

**njferrell - woah you thought the whole story out for me, well to be honest I'm not sure exactly what I am going to do right now but thanks for the ideas**

**Mischief Maker In Disguise - thanks yeah I thought it would be a good idea**

**NatureLvrKittz - yeah he is! Thanks for the review**

* * *

Harry had made it back to The Leaky Cauldron with no further harm being done to him but his curiosity was roused and he knew he had to find out who those people were. It was one of the flaws of his personality, he supposed. Well curiosity killed the cat he thought and then added ironically, but satisfaction brought it back. He had to know what a bunch of well brought up teenagers were doing hanging out in a seedy alleyway.

He still had not managed to find a healer who wouldn't ask too many questions but looking in the mirror he decided the new shape of his nose might work to his advantage. After all, it had stopped him from being recognised today and to be honest it didn't actually look that bad. It gave him a more dangerous look, as if he was used to getting in fights. He almost laughed at himself, he had never been in a physical fight in his entire life and here he was pretending he was some sort of tough guy.

Sitting down on the bed he was suddenly hit by a feeling of loneliness. He had never been to Diagon Alley before without hanging out with Ron or Hermione at some point. He knew he would have to speak to them but, he thought, maybe just maybe he could start some sort of new existence by himself and by the time he went back to Hogwarts he would be able to tell his story with no shame.

Deep within himself he knew that was highly unlikely but he still did not feel up to explaining himself to his friends just yet.

The next morning Harry prepared himself for a day of searching for the elusive gang, hoping to find some answers. He nodded to Tom on the way out who gave him a piercing look, Harry quickly looked away making a mental note not too reveal too much around him. He had the feeling anyone could pay Tom for information. He set out into the bright sunshine making sure his wand was easily accessible.

No one would be able to sneak up on him today. Four hours later a panting, hot Harry made his way back to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour craving some sort of cold liquid. Sitting at one of the tables outside and making sure to keep his fringe over his scar he scanned the crowd as they passed by. He had spent the whole morning tracking the same steps he had taken yesterday searching the narrow, deserted alleyways and being pestered by beggars and gruesome looking witches selling parts of animals and sometimes humans that Harry did not want identified.

He had no idea of what to do now, it seemed lucky to him that he had achieved a goal on his first day of freedom but now that that idea was pretty much bust he realised he had a month and a half of absolutely nothing. Instead of filling him with joy the idea terrified him; he had never had so much freedom in his life.

As he was watching the crowd go by the sun shining down on a particularly blonde head caught his attention. He had only ever seen one person in his life who had hair that blonde colour. Malfoy.

He quickly jogged out onto the street and tried to find him but the street was bustling with people and he had already lost him. Harry tried to go where he thought he had seen him but he was no longer there. Looking forwards and straining his neck up he thought he saw a blonde boy walk into a shop further up the street. He ran forwards and stopped outside the shop quickly checking to see which one it was. He saw with some surprise that it was the post office, clearly signposted but easy to recognise by the numerous amounts of owls sitting on perches outside it.

Harry walked in and saw with some surprise Draco Malfoy standing with no secrecy at the front counter. He had thought there would be more surprises in store for him but he supposed Malfoy had to venture out without his cronies at some point.

He walked up behind Malfoy and sticking his wand into the small of his back he whispered in his ear, "I want answers Malfoy and I want them now."

He felt Malfoy stiffen and flushed when he whispered roughly, "Is that your wand Potter or are you just happy to see me?"

Harry dug his wand further in and said in a more normal voice, "I can assure you Malfoy, that it is most definitely my wand."

He grabbed the back of Malfoy's robes and dragged him into a corner of the post office away from prying eyes. He then spun Malfoy around so they were facing each other and relocated his wand to subtly point at him from inside of his sleeve.

Harry looked straight at Malfoy noticing with sudden randomness that this was the closest he had ever been to the Slytherin boy.

"Malfoy answer me, who were those people yesterday? Why did that guy grab me?"

Malfoy looked like conflicted emotions were running across his face.

"Look Potter I told you yesterday I can't answer you! What were you doing, stalking me?" He said in a hoarse voice.

Harry actually had no idea why he wanted to know what they were doing so badly but he felt it was the only thing he had to go on right now. He was not, however, about to share this information with Malfoy.

"Yeah alright, I stalked you. I won't stop unless you tell me what you were doing." Harry counteracted

"You just want to get back at the guy who kicked you down to ground," Malfoy smirked at the expression on Harry's face, "yeah that's right…I heard your…sob"

Harry felt like his stomach had turned to ice, he knew he had made some sort of sound but only because of the memories of Vernon. Thinking about it even now made him break out in a sweat; his hands started shaking out of nervousness. He cursed silently as he knew these memories would haunt him forever. Malfoy couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Potter's demeanour, what the hell was wrong with him? He looked like he had just seen the great squid walking down Diagon Alley.

Malfoy was shocked to see Potter's expression suddenly turn to one of determination and anger and was almost scared by the ferocity of his emotions.

"Shut up Malfoy, that's not for you to talk about," Harry said in a vicious whisper, "just tell me what's going on and I'll leave you alone."

Somewhere during that comment Harry had grabbed Malfoy's robes by the shoulders and brought him closer to his face so as to get his message across. Malfoy suddenly found himself looking into the deep green eyes from close up and for some reason found himself grow flustered at their sudden proximity.

Harry shook him none too gently and Malfoy remembered that they were having a conversation of sorts, he took a second to allow the Malfoy mask to slip back into place and then said, "why are you here anyway Potter, don't you spend the summer with your muggle relatives, waiting on you hand and foot?"

For the second time in the past five minutes Harry's expression changed to one of fear and horror. Malfoy drew back in confusion as Harry seemed to go through about ten emotions in the range of a second. Then as the determination slipped back into place Malfoy realised he was seeing Potter's face when the mask slipped. The mask he had to keep on to hide the horrors of his past, he knew it and recognised it because he wore the same one.

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter 5 and there is going to be WAY more Draco in the next few chapters but what I really want to know is whether the kind people who have read and reviewed so far (or anyone for that matter) wants this to end up being slash. I am alright with either and I did get a review saying that there shouldn't be slash but I kind of wanted to write it but considering you are the ones reading it I would value your opinions.**

**SO:**

**a) slash**

**b) no slash**

**Review with comments please )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so I had an overwhelming amount of reviews all saying that slash was needed so no need to worry yourselves it will be coming! I know this chapter is WAY longer than the others but I needed to get it all in and I kind of got carried away at the end. It's Draco's fault, not mine! I needed to tell his story!**

**So thanks to:**

**njferrell - don't worry, I do too!**

**Angel - thanks, I'm glad you love it**

**Nixie02 - I'm not sure what a spork is but I was very intimidated by your review and so have subjected to write slash, lol.**

**Mimaindi - thanks, right I will remember that about your name I remember you reviewed a lot before so keep it up!**

**kaigu - thanks I'm glad you're enjoying the story**

**MotherGooseFanForever - thanks for the encouragement and I'm pretty sure it is going to be slash so keep reading**

* * *

Harry knew at some point he was going to have to sort out his fear of talking about the Dursleys because at the moment it seemed that whenever Malfoy brought up the topic he couldn't stop the blatant fear from expressing itself on his face.

"That's none of your business Malfoy," he said roughly and shook him again, "all I want are answers. People don't just randomly grab me of the street and try to beat me up."

Harry then remembered who he was and that fact that there was a certain Dark Lord out to get him and added, "well not often anyway."

Malfoy smirked at him and said, "well I'm not going to tell you, now can you let go of me, people are staring and someone's bound to recognise you sooner or later."

Malfoy had only said that because for some reason he had noticed that Potter did not seem to want anyone to know who he was. His fringe was carefully flattened over his scar and although he very much doubted that Potter had broken his own nose he certainly hadn't bothered to get it healed yet.

He, however, knew he had hit the right note because on his words Potter instantly became more paranoid and looked around the shop possibly wondering if someone was standing behind him noticing the great Harry Potter was right there in front of him.

Malfoy decided to add more, "either that or I could just shout out your name right now."

Harry stared at him for a moment and then laughed suddenly, "yeah right Malfoy, because then people would know you were here as well and I'm willing to bet that you don't want that just as much as I don't."

Malfoy swore silently, he had been hoping Potter didn't pick that up. There was silence as the two boys stared at each other, one wanting to know what exactly he had walked into and the other wishing desperately he could just leave.

"Why don't you want anyone to know you're here?" Malfoy asked genuinely curious.

Once again Potter's mask seemed to slacken as fear flashed through his eyes and Malfoy wondered what exactly Potter was afraid of. He seemed to see the fear whenever the subject of his home or his whereabouts came up in conversation. Perhaps the great Harry Potter's life was not as great as it was cracked up to be? Malfoy scoffed to himself, no way that was true. He was Harry Potter for Christ's sake.

Harry wondered how he was going to answer that question and decided the best way would be to change the subject entirely, "look Malfoy I can see we're not going to get anywhere I suppose I can't force you." He dropped his wand suddenly feeling weary; he had never backed down so easily to Malfoy before and felt humiliated. This feeling increased as he looked back up at Malfoy noticing the smug smirk before it was wiped away.

"What's the matter Potter? Not as feisty as we used to be eh?" Malfoy said wondering why Potter had given up so easily.

Harry just looked at him and replied, "Guess not. If, however, you do decide you want to share information I'm at the Leaky Cauldron, room 7."

He then turned on his heel and walked out of the post office leaving a bewildered Draco Malfoy behind him. He wasn't actually quite sure why he had told Malfoy where he was staying except he had gotten the distinct impression that maybe Malfoy was in a bit more trouble than he had given away and if he needed help perhaps he would finally admit to Harry what exactly was going on.

* * *

Draco stood rooted to the spot in the post office wondering what the hell had just happened exactly. It had been surprise enough randomly being held hostage by Potter yesterday but seeing him again, that was just absurd.  
He unclenched the hand which had been strategically hiding the purpose for his visit to the post office the whole time Potter had been questioning him.

He flattened it out as much as was possible and attached it quickly to the nearest owl and whispered to it, "make sure this only gets to him. Only him, no one else alright? Just Lucius Malfoy."

He then hastened out of the shop and still wondering about Potter disappeared down a network of dingy and narrow alleys. He wandered slowly for a while and then noticing how it was getting darker he hurried up slightly until he reached his destination. He pushed open the creaky door of another abandoned shop on a different alleyway this time just in time to hear, "…was looking for us all day apparently. Went back to where we were yesterday, he's just asking to get himself killed. I say we just take care of him!"

He didn't have to have heard the rest of the conversation to know what they were talking about. Potter. Obviously it wasn't just a happy coincidence that he had run into him today. Potter had been hunting them.

"You talking about Po…err, the boy who was here yesterday?" He asked, not sure why he didn't give away Potter's name but he liked knowing something the others didn't. It was really the only way to survive out here.

The two boys who had been speaking together turned to him and looked at him with some distaste evident in their eyes, "yes. Why? You know something?"

Draco sighed, his knowledge, that was the only reason he had been allowed to join this 'group'. They didn't trust him, that much was clear. He knew this was his only chance of survival though.

His memory wandered backwards, back to the day which changed his whole life.

* * *

"Draco," his father called him, "Draco come here son, I have some important news for you."

Draco listened from his room dreading what his father was going to tell him. It was never usually good news for Draco; the Dark Lord usually wanted his father to extract information about Hogwarts and Dumbledore from him. Draco was steadily running out of information and when that happened he knew his father would be punished by the Dark Lord.

His father didn't like it when he was punished and usually, more often that not, took out that frustration on Draco. He had the bruises to prove it.

He had hastened downstairs not wanting to incite further rage from his father and dutifully stood to attention at the bottom of the steps. His father, however, had grabbed his arm and dragged him into the sitting room where there were three other men standing, waiting.

As soon as his father rolled up the sleeve on his left arm he knew what was coming. He had been dreading it ever since his father had first started talking about the 'legacy of the family'. That had been when he was five years old. At first he had not understood what it meant but the older he became the more he saw and the more he knew.

The first example was when he was nine and had come home early from a day out with his mother because of an argument they had been having. Frustrated, he seeked comfort from the arms of his father. This was not to be found however as he had walked in on Lucius Malfoy along with two other death eaters torturing an old woman in the kitchen. They had her strapped to a chair and were steadily paralysing her from the feet up.

Her shrieks and screams cut right to his soul and he had run out and vomited in the front garden before hiding in the bushes for the rest of the day. His father had not seen him but he was not sure whether he should ever bring it up. The decision was made for him when steadily as he grew up he was further introduced to the world of the dark arts and he soon found out exactly what serving Lord Voldemort entailed.

So when he walked into the sitting room and the sleeve of his jumper was rolled up he knew what was coming. He had spent enough time in the company of death eaters to notice the one thing they all had in common. The dark mark.

"Father, am I receiving the dark mark?" He had asked, maintaining an innocent persona.

His father had looked at him almost proudly and answered, "Yes son, finally you will become one of us."

Draco had torn his arm out of his fathers grip in one sudden movement hoping to element of surprise would allow him more time. Knowing this was coming, he had planned out his every move. He grabbed the bag he had packed in advance and hidden in the cupboard by the front door. With his father's roars of rage in his ears and the curses being shot at him by the two death eaters he had pocketed his wand quickly and ran for his life down the lawn.

He knew, once he left the walls of his home he could use underage magic without being detected as the ministry only kept tabs on the houses where underage witches and wizards lived. Not the actual underage wizard.

Never had he been more terrified in his life, he turned around to see his father hot on his heels with a burning fury in his eyes. There was sadness as well but not for the loss of his son, no, it was for himself and for the punishment he would receive as a result of his actions. His father's selfishness only caused Draco to run faster thanking anyone he could think of that he had finally escaped.

As this thought hit his mind he felt a sudden exhilaration and even though he was still being chased he threw back his head and laughed enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair and as the distance between him and his father grew a great joy burst through him at his successful exodus from his home.

* * *

**Whew, okay that was long but I hoped you enjoyed. Now I'm going to start doing polls at the end of my chapters because I am interested in all your opinions so today's will be:**

**Should Harry contact Hermione and Ron?**

**a) yes**

**b) no**

**c) any other opinions...**

**AND REVIEW! Because it makes me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have the typical excuse of a mountain of work to attend to. It's just slightly ridiculous of how much I have to do. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I had an overwhelming amount of reviews saying that Harry should NOT contact Ron and Hermione so that's what is going to happen.**

**MotherGooseFanForever - thanks for your opinion I kind of had the same thought as you about Dumbledore**

**njferrell - that's a good point about the letter in JKR's books I had actually never thought of that before. The letter is explained in this chapter.**

**Midnight - thanks it's always nice to hear that I'm actually writing this well!**

**Melanie - thanks as well, positive comments are always appreciated**

**kaigu - thanks for your opinion as well**

**Mimaindi - no opinion or not thanks for your review and I thought yeah it would be good to get something about Draco in there.**

**GaiazHeart - I'll think about that actually...it might happen**

**NatureLvrKittz - you kind of guessed what I was planning, I hope it didn't ruin it though. Enjoy, your encouragement helped me form this idea.**

**Yuffie's Ninja Insanity - yay another person for slash, it's my first slash fic so I hope it's up to standard...sorry if it goes horribly wrong!**

**cute-kybii-girl13 - I don't think I'm going to write when they get to Hogwarts, this fic will probably end at the end of the summer but perhaps...I never know where I'm going with these things. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Draco was brought back to the real world suddenly, remembering where he actually was. The deal with his father was over; he had made sure of that just today. The letter he had sent his father was very explicit in Draco's opinions on what his father was doing. Honestly it had probably been a stupid thing to do but he needed to let his father know that he had not yet won and Draco was still alive and well.

"Well Malfoy, do you know something about the snoop?" One of the boys asked.

Draco stared back unflinchingly; he knew if they found out that he lied to them he would be dead before he could blink. However, for some strange reason he did not want to tell them about Potter. That was his business; Potter was only snooping because of him, because he had recognised him.

"No," he replied shortly, "I was just curious as to how much you had found out about him."

The boys stared at him trying to judge his seriousness under his cool Malfoy exterior.

"Well," the second one said patronizingly, "your description didn't help much, brown eyes and brown hair. That narrows it down." He added sarcastically.

Draco almost smirked but thought better of it, with just one word he had gotten himself into a conundrum. He had lied to them, he couldn't stay. He had nowhere else to go, though. A memory struck a chord in his brain and he remembered something he had heard earlier. Slipping out of the room he crept out of the shop and ran out into the chilly night air wondering whether he had just signed his death sentence.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed in his dingy room at the Leaky Cauldron contemplating the past few weeks. Having managed to escape from the Dursleys he thought life would go back to normal and he could just hang around Diagon Alley eating ice cream and chatting with the occasional familiar face that walked past. However, so far the only familiar face he had seen was Malfoy's and he had led him into something he figured would be well worth getting out of.

He also had a long time before he could even go back to Hogwarts and he had nothing to do. His abuse had also affected him more than he ever thought it would. He had been attacked by the most feared wizard five times, escaping with hardly any injuries each time. Why then did he wake up screaming with not the feared face of Voldemort filling his nightmares but Vernon's angry face, filled with hate?

Harry had already decided he was going to give up on whatever Malfoy was doing. He supposed he had enough to worry about without wondering also what was going on with the blonde Slytherin. The thought of returning to Grimmauld Place had even crossed his mind a couple of times but he knew someone would think to look for him there and he was sure it was still being used for the occasional Order meeting. Plus now that Sirius was gone, it would be too strange returning there without expecting his godfather to bound down the stairs to see him.

A knock at his door roused him from his musings and he stood up wearily and opened the door expecting to see Tom or one of the housekeepers. Instead though the object of his thoughts stood there and for the first time Harry could not see an arrogant smirk plastered to his face. Instead there was wariness and apprehension and possibly even…fear?

"Malfoy," Harry said shocked.

"Look _you _gave me your room number, it's not like I invited myself," he said hurriedly hoping he could pin this on Potter somehow.

"No, no it's alright Malfoy, come in." Harry said getting over his initial shock at actually seeing Draco Malfoy standing outside his room.

Draco walked in expecting…he didn't know what exactly. What he saw however was a typically messy room, there were clothes scattered everywhere and school books spread out all over the bed.

"Studying already Potter?" He asked

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I don't have anything better to do."

There was an awkward silence while Harry tried to get used to idea of Draco Malfoy actually in his room and while Draco got used to the idea of being in Harry Potter's room.

"So what do you want Malfoy?" Harry finally broke the silence, "have you come to finally confess what it is you've been up to?"

Draco turned to look at him and said, "well…yes and no. I'll tell you what you want to know…but I need a favour."

Harry looked at him uncomprehending and then understanding flashed across his face, "ah I see how it is Malfoy. A trade. Fine, have it your way, sit down."

He gestured at the chair currently hidden under the pile of clothes had dumped across it while unpacking. Malfoy looked at it and then gingerly sat down on the corner peeking out from under the clothes. Harry sighed and strode across the room to gather up armfuls of them and dumped them on the floor.

"There you happy now?" He said as Malfoy relaxed back into the chair.

"Yes actually," Malfoy replied smirking once again.

"Right well let's get to it then," Harry started, "I want to know what you were doing back there dragging innocent people of the streets and questioning them under duress. I also want to know who the other people were."

Malfoy looked at him unblinkingly and replied, "Well I can't tell you everything but I'll try. In return I want…" he hesitated, not sure how to state this next request, "I need a place to stay. Somewhere safe and somewhere where no one would ever think to look for me. Somewhere like here. With you."

Harry gaped at him, "are you serious? You want to stay here with me?"

Malfoy nodded and replied, "You'll understand the gravity of the situation once I explain everything. To start with I left home at the beginning of the summer. It was…family problems. My father wanted something of me which I couldn't do."

Harry cut in, "you mean he wanted to make you a Death Eater?"

Malfoy nodded looking shamefully at the ground anticipating Potter's next question.

"I thought you of all people would jump at the chance to join the gang."

Malfoy flinched but managed to look up and stare into Potter's eyes, he had to be sure Potter properly understood why he had made his decision. "Look Potter, we may not be the best of friends and all you've seen of me is hate and whatever else. However, it may shock you to learn that I do not actually find the idea of torturing innocent people appealing. I had no inclination whatsoever to join my father and the rest of them. So I ran away. I didn't know what to do with myself so I came to the only place I knew well. Diagon Alley, I was recognised of course, almost immediately. By some kid who asked me to show him my left arm, I knew straight away what he was. It's sort of an urban legend among Death Eaters.

I'd heard rumours from some of my father's…acquaintances. There's this gang of teenagers, kids, young adults…you name it. Kids of death eaters who don't want any part in their parent's lives. They'd heard of my escape and sent someone to find out if I wanted to join them. I eagerly did of course but they made it perfectly clear from the beginning that I wasn't completely welcome and I was only needed for information. My father was Lucius Malfoy, in their opinion he was one of the worst.

They didn't trust me and I hated it but I had nowhere else to go. Earlier when they asked me if I knew who you were I lied, they know when you're lying Potter. They're dangerous, they may hate the world of the Death Eaters but they're almost as bad themselves. I had to leave and I guess I came the only place I could think of."

Malfoy sat back exhausted by his tale and the memories it pushed to the front of his mind. He looked up at Harry who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Then he said, "well Malfoy I guess we're roomies."

* * *

**Hope you liked the ending, I know it kind of abrupt but this chapter was getting quite long so I had to end it. Anyway please review and this chapter's poll is:**

**Do you think the Death Eater gang should return with a vengeance for their runaway Draco Malfoy?**

**A) Yes (any ideas on this is cool)**

**B) No, Harry and Draco should just be left alone to have hot sex. Lol**

**You know the drill, extra ideas are welcome. I don't know when I'll next be able to update but I shall try to make it soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I wanted to thank NatureLvrKittz for the idea at the end of this chapter! Without you're idea this would have been a less exciting chapter so thanks so much!**

**Also thanks to:**

**njferrell - thanks for the idea and I'm currently working on ideas of how to incorporate them in**

**HiEiMySaViOr - I will definitely consider those ideas although I never really intended this to be a funny fic with lots of fluff but watch this space...you never know!**

**Negativee Numberr Onee - I am terrifided by your review and so am working on how to make you happy so I don't get eaten by penguins or something.**

**xcloudx - Yeah I know what you mean I really want to avoid cliches but that is often hard in HP fanfiction as there are so many you know what I mean?**

**leiselmae - Thanks for your extremely long review, I love long reviews! I liked your ideas and specified the whole 'lie detection' thing in this chapter just for you! I am considering everyone's ideas and will hopefully come up with some sort of amazing compromise. Hehe you caught me on the poll thing, yeah I figured it's a much better way to get reviews! Lol**

**purplebunny-666 - thanks for your review but I want to put more in then just them getting it on. I think there needs to be some sort of build up before that but thanks for reviewing.**

**smallvillewanabe4561 - thanks for your encouragement and from your pen name I assume you like smallville, it's like one of my fave shows! are you watching the new season? It's so good!**

* * *

It had been two days since Malfoy had moved into his tiny room at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry was definitely wondering what the hell he had been thinking when he had agreed to the other boy's plan. Ever since the deal had been set there had been a certain awkwardness between the two boys. They could not even partake in their usual angry banter. Having spent the last five years hating each other and now being forced into a situation where they had to get along, there was definite tension. 

They spent most of their time individually going out and avoiding each other as much as possible. When Harry went out Draco used the time to shower and change and do whatever else he needed to do in the room and then it was Harry's turn when he returned.

Draco, however, was not so focused on the tension between him and Potter. He was more worried about what the gang would do to him when they found him. For it was inevitable, they _were _going to find him eventually. There were a couple of higher members of the group who were trained in leglimency having been anticipated by their families to join the Death Eaters. Said children then turned against their parents using their newfound skills to escape from their clutches.

Every time Draco went out he was careful to think of anything ordinary in case there was someone scanning the streets. He found that it was easiest to think of something in particular to stop himself from thinking about the gang and the fact that he knew about most of their hideouts. He knew he wanted to leave that all behind him but they didn't and they wouldn't stop looking for him until they made sure he would never tell anyone about them. He knew they had never properly trusted him, thinking he would run back to daddy Lucius any day.

For all they knew he had done exactly that. So instead he focused on something else and these days the only thing he could think about that he wouldn't get distracted off of was more of a some_one. _Namely Harry Potter. It was not unusual for witches and wizards to be thinking of the boy wizard so he knew he wouldn't stand out at all. He just hoped that no one was reading his mind too carefully, some of these new thoughts he wanted to keep to himself.

He wasn't sure _he _understood some of the thoughts he was having. He turned down a side street off of Diagon Alley keeping his head down and focusing on Potter. Previously thought of as the bane of his existence. What was it about him that kept Draco's mind returning to him time and time again? He shrugged away this thought and offered himself an easier answer, years of hatred towards the boy clearly made for a weird situation when living with him. There must just be some sort of tension between them, after all their hate was mutual.

Draco looked up to see where he was, his legs were just walking of their own accord now. He and Potter had gotten into the routine of staying out of each others way and if that meant going out when he had nothing to do then so be it. Noticing he was straying to far away from the crowded bustle of Diagon Alley he turned to go back and froze as a jolt ripped through his body.

His eyes had met a pair innocently looking out from a doorway across the street. Normally this would have been okay; he would have looked away instantly and moved on. But he recognised these eyes and he was pretty sure those eyes had recognised him. He realised he was still staring and hastily looked away and quickly walked off trying not to run because he knew then he would look conspicuous. However, every muscle in his body was screaming at him to start _running_! _Who cares if they see you then you'll get away faster! _His brain was telling him to run before it was too late but he couldn't think and he couldn't run because then they would see him, then they would hear him.

_Focus on someone else, focus on bloody Potter! His eyes, his eyes are different, they're green and...and they're inviting and kind…and…_Draco knew his thoughts were straying and he could do nothing about it. They had already seen him and now they were hearing him. He cursed inwardly wishing he had listened when his father had talked about leglimency.

He rather felt someone behind him then heard someone and he turned as he walked and met the eyes again, he looked around wildly and saw someone else. There were at least three of them behind him and he knew now was the time to start running. They already knew who he was and where he was, he might as well put up a fight before they caught him. If he could get back to Diagon Alley then he could meld into the crowd and slip into the Leaky Cauldron. Hope overwhelmed him as the thought of the tiny room where he would be safe and then mentally kicked himself, _first you have to get there!_

He was sprinting now, pushing random people out of the way as he hot-footed it around the corner panic blatant on his face. He heard shouts behind him as people yelled at him for pushing them but he ignored them as they faded into the buzzing sound that was in his ears. He couldn't think of anything but escape, notions of what they would do to him if they caught him slid through his brain but he couldn't, _he wouldn't,_ focus on them!

Then he saw it, ahead at the small gap at the end of the narrow alley he was currently sprinting up, Diagon Alley. Behind him he heard disjointed yells, "he's there!", "you know how much we need him, someone catch him!", "come on, _hurry up!_"

Clutching at the stitch now pounding in about a million different places in his abdomen he burst through the gap and fell into the blessed restriction and heat of the turbulent crowd.

"Excuse me!" He panted pushing and slipping through gaps. He knew he was probably leaving a trail of angry and disgruntled people behind him but all he could think of now was escape. He had been free! How could he have been so stupid as to have been caught in yet another group that would ultimately end up as a bad idea?

Ahead he saw the dingy doorway leading into the Leaky Cauldron and aimed straight for it. He needed to get there before they realised where he was headed. He had hoped he had escaped when he had entered Diagon Alley but he didn't dare stop and look back. Bursting into the cool interior of the inn he headed straight for the stairs and fumbling stupidly with his key he stuffed it into the lock of room 7 his shaking hands stopping him from being able to twist it properly.

He heard yells from downstairs and then footsteps coming around the corner. The lock twisted and the door opened. He burst in slamming the door shut behind him, the noise indicating exactly where Draco was. Looking wildly around the room he saw no sign of Harry. Thunderous knocking sounded at the door and Draco almost started weeping in despair. His heart was panting and he had no idea what to do. It was then that the bathroom door opened and Harry peeked out wide-eyed.

"What the hell's going on Malfoy?" He queried.

Draco's heart leapt into his throat at the amazing sight of Potter. He never would have thought he would be so happy to see his stupid messy hair…which was wet? Draco realised Potter had a towel wrapped around his waist. He must have just gotten out of the shower. The beating on the door continued and Draco suddenly brought back to reality barged past Harry into the bathroom and leapt into the shower making sure he was hidden behind the curtain before whispering roughly, "Get them out of here Harry!"

He heard Potter pad out of the room his wet feet slapping on the cold floor. Then there was an ominous creaking as Potter opened the door.

"Um…can I help you?"

"Where is he?" Came a deep voice from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."

"We're talking about Draco Malfoy you fool! Who the hell are _you _anyway?"

Draco heard Potter laugh nervously before repeating, "Draco Malfoy? Are you serious? Do you know who I am? I wouldn't be caught dead around Draco Malfoy."

There was an audible gasp as Potter presumably showed them his scar.

"You're Harry Potter?" Came an astonished voice, "but you hate the Malfoys!"

"Exactly my point, I have no idea why you think he would be here of all places. Why don't you check his mansion or maybe some upmarket wizarding hotel," Harry said sarcastically.

Draco heard someone snort in derision and then someone else saying dejectedly, "He must have flooed out. Come on let's get out of here."

He sighed in relief as he heard the door shut and then cautiously peeked his head out from behind the curtain as Potter padded back into the bathroom.

"Err…so thank you I suppose." He said shyly.

Potter just looked at him before asking suddenly, "why did you call me Harry?"

Draco was shocked at the question but just responded, "Why did you tell them who you were when you're in hiding?"

* * *

**So you know what's coming now - this chapter's poll!**

**This time, the question is: should I incorporate some sort of life threatening situation to help them both realise what we've all known for a very long time? (namely them being madly in love/lust...lol)**

**A) yes**

**B) no**

**And I would also take reviews with no opinion whatsoever!! Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well if there's one thing that annoys me it's anonymous reviewers who leave flames. I have nothing against anonymous reviewers in general. When I was waiting for my fanfiction account to be activated (which took a LONG time by the way) I anonymously reviewed loads of stories. But if there was any constructive critisism or any problem I had with a story I would think it was _common courtesy _to leave a reply link of some sort be it e-mail or other. Any writer who is reading this will agree with me that these stories take time and effort and it is amazing to have people review them but when people leave critisism that isn't justified at all, it is also nice to be able to reply with some sort of well-argued comment. So to 'ambivalent' if you're reading this thanks for the comment but I have to disagree with you, it is not 'lazy authoring' it is highly effective authoring. My stories still end up well thought out and I don't listen to every suggestion that is made but being able to make suggestions at all is always a good oppurtunity for reviwers and no one else seemed to have a problem with it. I am definitely not making the reviewers do all the work, I have only taken one suggestion so far, the rest is all me. I never plan out my stories and ask my bloody english teachers if need me, I still do absolutely fine. **

**Now sorry about that rant and on with the story.**

* * *

The two boys stared at each other momentarily silent before Draco became highly aware that Potter was still only clothed in a towel which was wrapped loosely around his waist. Which left his upper torso completely bare. Thus allowing Draco to see the marks and scars that Harry had for the past two days tried completely to hide from him. He gasped as he took in the full extent of the damage that had been inflicted upon Potter, he himself had suffered great emotional trauma but he had never been properly physically reprimanded by his father.

"What happened to you?" He asked tactlessly gesturing dumbfounded at the scars.

Harry looked at him confused before realising how exposed he was. Hastily he back out of the small bathroom wanting to get away from the probing eyes of Malfoy.

How could he have been so stupid walking around in just his towel? Those boys at the door certainly saw whatever marks had been exposed. Now the rumour would be spread…Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter had been beaten. How utterly bloody brilliant.

Now, however, he focused on finding an old t-shirt that he could throw on. Searching the floor he came up with nothing and for the first time cursed his untidiness. He was unaware that Malfoy had also walked out of the bathroom and was now watching him hastily search for some sort of cover.

"You don't have to hide it from me you know," Said Malfoy hesitantly.

"And why's that?" Harry spat out, "What are you going to do? Tease me about it? You going to form some sort of fan club for him!?"

Malfoy wondered who Potter meant and thought he must mean his muggle relatives. This thought struck a memory in his mind and he remembered when he had first met Potter in Diagon Alley how jumpy he had been whenever his home had been brought up in conversation. A lot suddenly made sense.

"So it was your muggle uncle who did that?" He gestured at the wounds.

Harry ignored him and continued his futile search through the ragged garments that scattered the floor. He stopped completely however when he felt cool hands start to trace the marks on his back.

"How could anyone do this to you?" Malfoy whispered half to himself.

He noticed most of the scars were fresh, pink and shiny in the shaft of daylight that spilled in through the window. Some had just healed and the scabs were red and raw.

He outlined one in particular with his finger and barely noticed the shiver that seemed to rip through Potter's body.

Harry, however, had noticed his own reaction to Malfoy's touch and ripped away from him suddenly. He grabbed a worn out old t-shirt he had spied next to his bed and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind saying only, "why do you care anyway?" Before the silence returned to the now emptier room.

Harry locked the door to the bathroom and leaned back against the hard wooden door wincing at the pain against his bruises. What the hell had just happened? Malfoy was touching him almost tenderly…as if he regretted the fact that Harry had been beaten. For a moment Harry wondered if he was almost forming a sort of bond with Malfoy but then rejected the idea instantly. He was only staying there because of an agreement; it was mutually beneficial for both of them. Their ability to get along with each other was definitely not a factor in the agreement.

He changed hurriedly and walked out of the bathroom half hoping Malfoy had left and ignoring the part of his mind that was hoping he was still there.

Malfoy was still there and still staring into space as if thinking extremely deeply. His voice suddenly broke the silence making Harry jump slightly.

"Just to let you know, I would never encourage any sort of abusive behaviour." His voice was flat and dead and Harry remembered Malfoy's disagreement with his father. His heart sank, how could he have been so tactless as well?

"He didn't…?" He left the question unspoken in fear out of what the answer would be.

"No! He never touched me…not physically anyway," Malfoy said vehemently and Harry noticed his hands were clenched in tight fists.

The tension in the room was steadily mounting and both boys were aware that some sort of explosion was about the take place that neither of them wanted. Both were still wary of the other and had no desire to expose any more hidden secrets to their long-time enemy.

"So what did those boys at the door want?" Harry asked changing the subject to Malfoy's relief. This was a question he could answer; after all it was part of Potter and his agreement to share information on the gang. And a Malfoy never broke his word.

"They were from the gang, they recognised me when I was walking down a side street, I was running to get away and they followed. They want me dead Potter." He noticed Potter gulping suddenly and realised the implications of this threat on his own life, "if you want me to leave I will, one life in danger is enough I suppose."

Harry was surprised at the offer, he had never thought Malfoy would be one to do such an unselfish deed. He was full of surprises he supposed. Well they were both in a tight spot and it would help them both to stick together.

"No Malfoy. I don't want you to leave…not yet anyway."

An unspoken agreement soon formed between both boys that they would not ask any questions about the other's past or present and that they would avoid each other as much as possible. They only saw each other because they were roommates, not because they were friends.

This decision was the only way either could deal with the fact that they were sharing a room with an enemy long thought to be hated by the other.

* * *

This agreement was broken one evening when Harry was lying on his bed reading an old Transfiguration text book and Draco was sitting in a chair by the window staring out of it onto the bustling street below.

"Okay this is ridiculous," he said suddenly, "we're holed up in here like we're in bloody hiding or something while the world goes on outside! Well I'm not hiding anymore alright? I'm going out, properly out!" And with this statement he stood up grabbing a jacket and headed for the door.

"What do you mean you're going out?" Harry asked nervously.

"Out! Like with people in a real people place and I'm going to be sociable!" Draco whined.

"Are you serious? You're going to get caught! You're the one who wanted to hide out here!" Harry said sitting up and staring at the other boy.

"I know! But I'm bored Potter and I don't do well when I'm bored. I end up doing extremely stupid things."

"What like going out when you're supposed to be in hiding?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Yeah something like that," Draco nodded before swinging open the door and slamming it behind him.

Harry sat on his bed for a second before making a quick decision and running after the other boy. When Draco heard him running to catch up he suppressed a quick grin and said, "You stalking me Potter?"

"No and don't call me that in public!" Harry said quickly, "I figured I should come with you in case you decided to do something even more stupid, so where exactly are we going anyway?"

"There's this bar I know down the street, it's pretty cool," he noticed Harry's stricken expression and added hastily, "don't worry there won't be anyone there we know. It's quite a…grotty place."

Harry wondered exactly what 'grotty' meant in this context but merely followed Draco out of the Leaky Cauldron unwilling to accept the fact that this probably wasn't the best of ideas.

* * *

**Oops I bet you're thinking 'he shouldn't have done that!' Lol, well we'll see...yes I'm being mysterious and don't you hate it!**

**So if you read the massive rant at the beginning and you're an anonymous reviewer you'll know why I'm asking if you have any constructive critisism to leave a way to reply. I have nothing against constructive critisism and it is often nice to be able to understand more thoroughly what exactly it is you have a problem with.**

**But I still like nice reviews as well! hint hint nudge nudge**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay but this seriously is the first time in like a week that I have had to even write anything. So thanks to:**

**SwarmOfFanGirls - yeah that was sort of the response I was hoping for! Thanks for reviewing.**

**orene treke - thank you! I'm glad someone else agrees with the whole anonymous reviewer flame thing. I was cautious about the Harry/Draco abuse thing because I know it's been to death but I really wanted to write one and I'm glad you think it's fresh.**

**njferrell - don't worry the confrontation will come but for now, some other drama...**

**NatureLvrKittz - thanks for the appreciation for my rant! And you'll see...also I read you story, but you prob got my review...**

**hellious-rebellious - thanks for the review! I try to update as regularly as I can and I know the feeling!**

**HappeeGoLuckee - I don't think they're going to run into Snape but thanks for reviewing.**

**Ckarrine - It will happen, there _will _be slash, I have to build it up first. Thanks for the review.**

**leiselmae - okay you have no idea how much I love long reviews, so thanks for your epic! I'm glad you sympathise with the flame thing, I needed a rant and it's nice that people are responding to it, it fills me with the 'warm fuzzies' lol.**

**DarkWing0 - Thanks and here's your update!**

**Also I realise that due to my EPIC LONG rant for chapter 9 I forgot to thank my reviewers for chapter 8 so thanks to: Mimaindi, HiEiMySaViOr, Meg, NatureLvrKittz, rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme, miki, BatteredChild, purplebunny-666, MotherGooseFanForever, -S3v3rusIsMin3-, xcloudx, njferrell, smallvillewanabe4561, Hailey James and Negativee Number Onee.**

**Now on with the show...**

* * *

Draco slammed open the beaten door of the bar and strode purposefully in. The interior was a mess of loud and raucous behaviour. It was packed to the brim with drunken wizards yelling at each other, it was almost as if they were competing to see who could sound the most slurred. Draco sighed happily to himself; no one would think to look for them here.

Harry, however, was having completely different thoughts. He was not used to this sort of atmosphere and was having trouble adjusting to the dim lighting and the smoke that was curling up towards the ceiling from various pipes and cigarettes all over the bar.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" He asked Malfoy in a worried voice.

"Potter, please chill! I know what I'm doing." Malfoy replied confidently walking up the bar and ordering something called a Stupifier. Harry didn't even want to know what was in it, it seemed however that Malfoy had ordered one for him as well and he gingerly took a sip from the murky liquid. Immediately his taste buds were greeted with the cloying taste of alcohol and he almost choked on it.

"Malfoy! Is there anything in here but booze? No juice or anything?" He asked watching in disbelief as Malfoy casually drained the small glass.

"Yeah there's some…um…sort of non-alcoholic liquid in there…somewhere," he replied laughing at the expression on Potter's face as he stared at his glass.

"Look just relax okay? This is a bar for recluses from the wizarding world; they come here to drown themselves in the bottom of their glasses and try to pretend that they actually belong to some sort of wizarding community by connecting with other recluses." Draco paused on seeing the confused look on Potter's face, "in other words, this is a bar for the losers who don't bother anyone. Okay, so relax…have a drink, flirt a little."

Harry looked up sharply at this last statement having not noticed any women in the bar beforehand. Was Malfoy insinuating something?

Then he noticed that all the bartenders were women and there were a scarce amount of teenagers around their age scattered around the various tables.

"There's not many girls here are there?" Harry said almost thinking out loud.

"Yeah well, not many girls want to come to a bar where it's almost foreseen that they're gonna get groped and whistled at. However, some need the connection just as much as them." Malfoy said gesturing at the groups of rowdy men trying to find some sort of reassurance that everything was going to be alright in their firewhiskey bottles.

Harry turned to look around the bar and when he looked back Malfoy was gone. He swivelled sharply around again searching the vicinity for the head of pale blonde hair. He couldn't say his name; they were after all running away from some mysterious gang.

"How you doing?" Someone asked behind him, he spun around and came face to face with a young man who looked only slightly older than himself.

"Err…"

"Ain't you a little young to be in here?" The man asked but then winked as Harry blushed, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Care for a drink?"

"Um…" Harry replied helpfully. He felt utterly helpless, Malfoy was missing and some randomer was now hitting on him.

The guy smiled at him and stuck out his hand saying, "by the way I'm Jake…"

He left the end of the sentence open, blatantly suggesting that Harry in turn supply his name but Harry merely shook his hand quickly and said, "Nice to meet you."

The guy's smile faded a little but he clearly still thought he had a shot because he made his way towards the bar and held up his fingers indicating he wanted two drinks.

"So I see you've got an admirer already," a voice said behind him. Harry spun around quickly and was oddly surprised to be relieved at who it was.

"Malfoy, where the hell did you go? One minute you were there and the next…" Harry waved his hands indicating that perhaps Malfoy has suddenly spontaneously combusted or something.

Malfoy smirked and said, "Oh Potter, I didn't know you cared."

"Well I don't but we need to stick together, if you get caught _I _get caught!"

Jake had brought the drinks and was winding his way back to Harry now and ignoring Draco he handed Harry a drink saying, "so where were we?"

Harry took the drink without thinking but then realised that this probably counted as wanting to continue the conversation.

He turned back to Malfoy to tell him that he was going to get rid of this guy and that they should probably leave. However, the expression he saw on Malfoy's face confused him, he looked almost annoyed?

But why would Malfoy be annoyed at the guy who was talking to Harry?

"So I'm going to get rid of this guy and then we're leaving okay?" Harry whispered in Malfoy's ear.

"Don't bother, I'll find someone else to talk to," Malfoy whispered roughly back before elbowing Harry out of the way and stalking off.

Harry frowned in confusion, what the hell had just happened? His thoughts were soon interrupted by Jake saying, "So trouble in paradise then?" almost hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I don't swing that way," Harry said abruptly and almost distractedly searching the crowd for Malfoy.

Jake looked surprised and then smirked, "Oh you're clearly in denial, I saw the way you looked at that guy just now"

Harry almost burst out laughing, "That guy being the blonde?"

Jake nodded regarding Harry with a knowing expression.

"You _must _be joking! I have hated him ever since I first met him." Harry said giggling slightly. He stopped suddenly, since when did he giggle? He had only had a couple of sips of his drink, he definitely wasn't drunk.

"Well hate is often the root of passion, or obsession." Jake said in a throaty voice staring straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry gulped suddenly wondering why this guy was even talking to him. Did he think he was going to get lucky…with Harry?

Nervously Harry flattened his fringe over his scar making sure it was completely covered.

He wasn't even gay…well it's not like he hadn't thought about…well he hadn't. But sometimes when he was alone and he let his thoughts wander he had sometimes considered the possibility of being with a guy.

He took a hasty swig of his drink to clear his thoughts but his brain seemed to become more fogged and muddled.

Was it possible that he could be gay, or maybe he was bi? That would make more sense; after all he had been pretty much obsessed with Cho Chang last year.

It was a minute before Harry realised that Jake had been speaking, the noise in the room was becoming muffled and he couldn't focus thoroughly on what Jake was saying.

"Sorry what?" He said.

"I said, it's a bit loud in here, do you want to step outside?" Jake said gesturing towards the back door.

Somewhere in the depths of Harry's brain a small part of him was urgently trying to tell him something but for now the strategy made sense. It was, after all, awfully loud in the bar and through the haze that was now filling his head he couldn't understand what Jake was saying. Perhaps he could understand him better outside.

Harry was aware of Jake's hand on his arm guiding him through the throngs of people crowded throughout the bar and soon the door was open and the cool night air was filling his lungs.

"Better?" Jake asked looking curiously at Harry.

"Yeah," slurred Harry taking a few steps unsteadily into the centre of the small dingy alley, "much better."

He became aware of Jake's presence right behind him and before he could do anything he was moulded against the wall and he could feel hot lips kissing their way up his neck. Understanding suddenly filled his mind and he tried to struggle but whatever Jake had slipped in his drink had made his muscles weak and his brain foggy. He couldn't think straight and he couldn't even resist against Jake's insistency.

As he felt Jake spin him around so their faces were inches apart he thought only one thing and hated himself for having to rely on the one person he thought he could at least depend on for being his enemy.

He thought of Malfoy.

* * *

**Right well to be perfectly honest I didn't actually _want_ to end it on a cliffhanger but the chapter was getting a tad long so...I will try to update soon don't worry.**

**So now for the poll:**

**Do you think that:**

**A) Harry and Draco should stay on the run from the 'gang' and then beat them in some sort of superiority contest and be free from their constraints**

**B) Join with them in the battle against the Death Eaters**

**Also random question I know but does anyone out there like CSI?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay I have been uber busy. Just to make it clear most of this chapter is from Draco's point of view, so it is the same as what happened in the last scene. Alright so thanks to:**

**njferrell - don't worry...it will happen! **

**Shminzi - I'm so glad you like it and I totally agree, Las Vegas beats Miami anyday! I quite like CSI NY as well though**

**storylover28 - sorry about the ending! Although I do disagree with you on the CSI question but that's not really relevant I guess! lol. I like Miami I just think LV is better. I'm scared of the evil chipmunks though!**

**verticalhorizon - I don't know why you wouldn't be able to read past it and I'm sorry that happened...maybe if you try again!**

**Mimaindi - thanks for your review! Here's next chapter..**

**Yuffie's Ninja Insanity - I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!**

**HiEiMySaViOr - you know your name is extremely hard to type out! But thanks for the review, very encouraging.**

* * *

Malfoy savoured the feeling of normalcy that was coursing through him. Just for tonight he could be the normal teenage wizard that he always thought he would be. The one thing that was halting this newfound feeling was Potter fidgeting behind him. Suddenly he spied a gorgeous brunette standing near the bar, the man turned and winked at him.

A slow smirk crept onto his face, perhaps tonight would be his lucky night. The only thing that was holding him back was Potter…damn Harry Potter. He hadn't exactly told Potter that he was gay; they were after all supposed to be mortal enemies and everything. He wasn't going to tell Potter something that he could potentially use as ammo in their never-ending battle of snide comments.

So when Potter was ogling the rowdy bar with his wide innocent eyes Draco managed to slip away without being seen. He figured Potter would be fine by himself; Draco had a libido to take care of. He strutted up the bar and gestured at the empty seat next to the other man, "this seat taken?"

The other man looked at him slyly and said, "Go right ahead…"

They were just introducing themselves when Draco turned to check on Potter and saw some sleazy guy chatting him up. And Potter was actually talking to him. What the hell? He turned back to the gorgeous guy sitting next to him but couldn't focus on what he was saying; all he could think about was how innocent Potter was probably being taken advantage of by that idiot.

This wasn't good; this night had been what he had been waiting for, an outlet for all his aggravation and frustration. And he was just getting started on the drinking! With a sort of growl he excused himself from the man who looked confused and stalked back to where Potter was standing. He reached them just as the other man walked off towards the bar and heaved a sigh of relief saying amusedly, "So I see you've got an admirer already."

Potter spun around startled and Draco felt a weird sort of swooping in his stomach at the look of relief on Potter's face when he realised who it was. No one had ever been relieved to see him before.

He zoned out as Potter started nattering on about Draco disappearing and bla bla bla…

"Oh Potter, I didn't know you cared," he smirked enjoying the rising blush on Potter's face.

The smirk faded instantly however as that guy who had been eyeing Potter up returned. He completely ignored Draco however as he handed Potter a drink. So they were having drinks now were they, whatever, it's not like he cared or anything.

Then Potter leant over to Draco and whispered, "So I'm going to get rid of this guy and then we're leaving okay?"

Draco ignored the shivers that ran through him as Potter's hot breath tickled his ear. He also managed to ignore whatever it was that Potter had said. He could chat to that guy if he wanted, that was after all what they were there for. Draco didn't know why he was getting so annoyed.

"Don't bother, I'll find someone else to talk to," he said channelling anger to cover his confusion.

When a Malfoy was confused, always cover it with anger and you'll never go wrong. Just never show any weakness. That had always been the lesson he had been taught and practise had definitely made perfect as he elbowed Potter out of the way and stalked back to the bar. He needed another drink.

Five shots later he was staring thoughtfully into space and was contemplating his life. He tended to get deep when he was drunk.

"Second time lucky?" A voice asked next to him.

He turned abruptly to see the man he had been chatting to before Potter managed to get himself hit on by the first thing that saw him. He couldn't deny it, Potter was a fine looking guy…he froze suddenly. Where the hell had that thought come from? He had _definitely_ never noticed it before. He realised he should probably reply to the man and looking up said, "Sorry, I don't think so."

The guy looked disappointed but walked off leaving Draco to his muddling thoughts. This was _so _not how he had wanted the night to turn out, they might as well just go back to The Leaky Cauldron. There was nothing more for them there.

He scanned the room for any signs of Potter but couldn't see him. He wasn't standing where he had been before and there was no sign of that other guy either. A cold feeling gripped him as a sense of foreboding suddenly filled him. He got up from the barstool ignoring the dizzy headrush from too much alcohol in too short a space of time.

He walked up to a random guy who had been standing relatively near where Potter had been before.

"Have you seen a guy? Brown hair, brown eyes, glasses?" He asked desperately.

The guy looked confused and shaking his head said, "you just described half the guys in here mate."

Draco turned in frustration to the next guy and repeated his question. He got a few headshakes before someone actually decided to be helpful and said, "oh yeah a guy like that just staggered out of here with someone else, looked like he was about to get lucky!" The guy said suggestively.

Draco felt like shaking the idiot but managed to refrain and instead yelled above the background noise, "where did they go?!"

The guy gestured to a door at the back of the bar and said, "Out back, there's an alley."

Draco practically ran towards the door and yanked it open fear gripping him. Fear that he might be too late.

* * *

Harry had lost count of time and had even stopped bothering to try to escape. Jake, if that was even his real name, was too strong and Harry had been made too weak. His brain was screaming for help but his mouth wouldn't form the words, his lips felt numb and disconnected from his body.

Jake was kissing his ear now and disgust coursed through him as he realised he was yet again being used. Vernon had abused him physically but he had never been sexually abused before and new feelings of horror and fear were surfacing now.

All he could do was stand there, supported against the wall and by Jake's arms which were encircling his waist. And he hated himself for his helplessness.

Revulsion washed through him as Jake pressed his body against Harry's and moaned slightly. Harry could feel Jake's urgent need pressing against his thigh and he felt tears fill his eyes as he realised how far Jake intended this to go. This feeling was intensified as Jake's hands made their way towards Harry's jean zipper.

Jake undid it and roughly pulled them down leaving him in just his boxers.

"Oh yeah just you and me now, no one else, don't worry it'll be good." Jake whispered in Harry's ear as he pulled down his own jeans.

There was a moment where Harry felt he would rather die than have to endure this humiliation but then the door to the alley burst open and Malfoy charged through it immediately catching sight of Jake and Harry.

He paused for a split second as though wondering whether he had interrupted something consensual but then he noticed the tears trailing down Harry's cheeks and his immobilised state.

"Get off him you freak!" He yelled grabbed Jake and throwing him against the opposite wall. Jake stumbled towards Draco after recovering and smashed him against the wall. Draco managed to get in a good punch and felt the satisfying crunch of nose cartilage breaking. Jake fell to the ground whimpering and clutching his bleeding nose. Draco kicked him roughly and then looked away in disgust. He noticed Potter was now on the ground with no one to support him and he crouched down in front of him.

"It's okay Potter, he won't touch you," it felt strange to be consoling Potter but just thinking of what that idiot could have done made him strangely angry.

Potter looked up and met Draco's eyes with his own tear filled ones and then looked away quickly as though in shame.

But Draco could have sworn he heard a muttered, "thank you."

* * *

**Well there's your next chapter! Hope you liked and please review! Also I am going to be away for the next week so no updates for a while sorry! Reviews would stimulate me to update as soon as I get back though!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologise for the ridiculously long wait. First I had a holiday and then the work came. If anyone out there knows or has experienced A levels then you will know exactly what I'm talking about. Anyway sorry again! And thanks to:**

**Shminzi - thanks for your review, yep I guess so!**

**BatteredChild - Lol everyone's saying that. Thanks for your review**

**Mimaindi - Of course he would come in the right time, I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**-S3v3rusIsMin3- I'm glad you found it emotional I was trying to make it quite. Thanks so much for your review!**

**GWHP is the best slash - yep it was a roofie. That's basically why he couldn't move. Thanks for the compliment I really appreciate people saying I'm a great writer I try to make it really vivid.**

**storylover28 - I'm glad you'll hold off on the evil chipmunks although I suppose due to the long wait I should be in fear of my life? Please no! (I don't agree on the CSI thing but we don't have to get into that! Lol)**

**Yuffie's Ninja Insanity - Well I wasn't gone long...but then the work came. Don't get me started. Anyway I'm putting it off just for you guys!**

**reader101 - thanks for your review!**

**leoshotlaura.stfuomfgjkjkjk... - ok may I say that it is really annoying to type out your name! Don't you get confused while logging in? Lol. Thanks so much for your review though I love that you think it's a 'gem'. :)**

**hellious-rebellious - yes but I like to think of this story in general as fairly dark. I suppose him crying is sort of intriguing, they might not put it in though you know? I prefer to think of his as sensetive and emotionally stunted rather then emo! Lol**

**DarkWing0 - sorry you didn't like that chapter...perhaps you could say why and I could try to see why not? It always helps if there's some constructive critisism instead of just critisism.**

**EssenceOfPhlegm - your name is definitely in the next chapter ESSENCEOFPHLEGM - there you go! I even put it in caps. Thanks so much for your review.**

**SwarmOfFanGirls - I like the name Jake too...that's why I chose it. I wanted him to seem like a normal guy instead of some stereotypical weirdo sleazebag.**

**NatureNvrKittz - well you'll just have to see...thanks for the review!**

**FallChild92 - Sorry about the wait! I know I'm not living up to my usual standars but I hope there will be no soy milk and cereal involved I promise to try harder! Honestly.**

* * *

It had been a week since that night at the bar and Draco was finding it increasingly awkward to be around Potter. They had never been friends; they had never had any reason to. Yet here he was living with the other boy and now he was finding out annoying things like he actually cared what happened to Potter. It was a strange and cumbersome feeling weighing heavily on him in moments he would have preferred not to think of Potter. Strange things were starting to happen to him.

For instance he was sitting on his bed just that morning while Potter was taking a shower and he heard a crash and a muffled yell suddenly. He shot off the bed and padded over to the door yelling, "Potter, everything okay?"

"'S fine Malfoy, I just dropped the soap dish on my foot!" Potter yelled back.

Stimulating images of Potter in the shower then entered Malfoy's mind causing him to recoil from the door in horror. That was definitely not supposed to happen.

So what if he was overly concerned for Potter's safety after what had happened at the bar? It was reasonable; Potter seemed to be emotionally…and physically scarred after his stay at his relatives' house already. He was no psychiatrist but it seemed that something like this could set off all sorts of negative reactions.

Later in the afternoon Malfoy was pacing up and down their cramped room pausing occasionally to stare out of the window and the bustling street below.

"I feel so isolated," he said shortly.

Potter looked up from whatever book he had been reading and said sarcastically, "I wonder why."

"No need to get smart Potter. I was just pointing out that it doesn't really have to be like this."

"Well what could it be like Malfoy? We can't do anything at the moment, especially since it's like this whole place is surrounded by your mysterious gang."

"Exactly…so we get out of Diagon Alley!" Malfoy said excitedly.

Harry stared at him dumbfounded, "we can't just leave Malfoy. What about school?"

"Come on Potter there's still like a month and a half of summer left! Let's live a little."

"You're serious?"

"Sure," Malfoy shrugged, "maybe it would be good to be a little spontaneous."

"Yeah," Harry scoffed, "remember what happened last time you were spontaneous?"

Malfoy froze, how could he forget? He would never forgive himself for dragging Potter to that bar.

There was an awkward pause as tension once again filled the room. Malfoy sighed to himself; he had thought they were past the tension stage. Why did Potter have to bring up that night? Did he _want_ to talk about it?

"Erm…is there anything you err, want to talk about Potter?" He asked hesitantly wondering whether he was doing the right thing by bringing it up.

Potter continued to stare into the distance and Malfoy wondered whether he had heard him.

"Potter?"

Harry jerked in his chair in surprise and turned to him, "sorry did you say something?"

Draco shrugged disheartened by Potter's lack of response, "no it's fine."

* * *

The next day dawned exactly the same as the last two weeks had and both boys were bored. They were bored and they were hungry.

"We have to go out I am not eating dry cereal bars again," Draco whined.

Potter just stared out at the darkening sky and said, "Well we better go then before it starts raining."

Fat droplets of rain were just starting to fall as they pushed into the bustling crowd on Diagon Alley now aiming for shops and restaurants. Anywhere with cover. Draco lifted his cloak over his head complaining about how his hair would get ruined but Harry threw back his head exulting in his freedom and let the rain wash down onto his face.

Draco found himself captivated by the expression on Harry's face. He seemed so happy; it was a different Harry to the brooding one that lived with him in The Leaky Cauldron.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked genuinely curious unaware that he had just thought of Potter in his head as Harry.

"Oh nothing," smiled Harry staring up at the sky heedless of who he walked into, "I just like the rain."

Draco had to stop himself from grinning at the foolish expression on Harry's face. It had been a long seven days since he had seen Harry smile. Now, however, he realised how he was referring to the other boy in his head and the grin quickly vanished. He could not allow himself to get too close to Potter. Friendships never worked out for someone who was constantly changing sides.

* * *

They walked on oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them from the side of the street. Curious eyes which followed their every movement. Eyes that delved into their thoughts and confirmed his suspicions.

"So this is where Malfoy's been hiding." He whispered to himself.

He slipped out into the emptying street and followed the pair of boys in front of him keeping a track on their thoughts and occasionally smiling to himself and he caught wind of something interesting.

* * *

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him to the side of the street where a mouth watering smell was wafting out of the small café.

"Come on let's go in here!" He said

Ignoring whatever Malfoy said he walked in and started purveying the menu. Turning to find out Malfoy's opinion on something he was surprised to see that Malfoy had not followed him in.

He walked cautiously back out ready to say something hilarious about Malfoy being ridiculously slow. He was shocked however to find no sign of him on the pavement where he had been standing only one minute earlier.

"Err, Malfoy?" He asked the empty air.

A scuffling noise caught his attention. It was coming from the alley next to the small café. He edged to the corner of the building and peeked around the end.

The sight that met his eyes made his stomach freeze and his heart drop into his feet. He stood rooted to the spot afraid to move or even think. Thinking would be bad, because it was them. He didn't recognise two of them but the third one was familiar. He had been there during his abduction. Malfoy had told him about their adeptness at leglimency and he tried to keep his head clear.

The other two had Malfoy between them and he was struggling which was making the noise that had caught Harry's attention. They were magically binding him with rope but he was putting up a hell of a fight.

Harry didn't know what to do, they were obviously not going to let him just walk out again and so Harry assumed that there was some finality to this abduction. Malfoy knew too much therefore he had to be taken care of.

Harry knew this was none of his concern but to be honest he felt closer to Malfoy than to anyone else at the moment. He could tell him what had happened to him without eliciting pitying stares and sympathetic pats on the back.

Anger welled up inside of him; they had no right to do this! He was going to do something about it.

* * *

**Alright I suppose having used the whole 'the more reviews I get the sooner I update' ploy before and not really living up to it I can see why you think I may not live up to it again but I assure you I am trying my hardest so not harsh comments on the delay please!! And reviews seriously do stimulate me to write more honest! I just have to pretend I don't have three essays to write and a biology exam to study for.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please try to subdue the annoyance you must feel at the ridiculously long wait, there is no excuse really but I'll try anyway. Really only one word or two hyphenated together if you're fussy - A-levels. Otherwise known as massive exams. So sorry but this is the first time I've had and that's only because I'm home sick and stupidly bored. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to:**

**njferrell - yeah and there is a change of scenery. Thanks for the review!**

**Mimaindi - yeah I think I am hooked on ending on cliffies!**

**GWHP is the best slash - thanks so much I love the compliments. I think it's about time it all comes together right?**

**-S3v3rusIsMin3- - thanks so much for your review. Thought it should be Potter to the rescue this time instead of the other way around.**

**SwarmOfFanGirls - Haha thanks so much and yeah just a bit shexy!**

**Harry xxxx Draco - wow that was an interesting review. Sorry no hot sex just yet but I hope it will be coming soon. I can't help that the characters want to take it slow! However if you squint there is some minimal stuff in this chapter.**

**FallChild92 - I'm pretty scared that I will have to face the bottle of antiseptic now coz it took so long but hopefully you will forgive me once you read this chapter.**

**DarkWing0 - wow that is such a nice review, thanks so much. So it's not quite immediately but it was kind of soon. Right? Please? Lol**

**NatureLvrKittz - I don't mind essays so much but I can deal, bio is pretty good though :) Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

Harry watched helplessly as the ropes bound themselves tighter and tighter around Malfoy stopping him from struggling anymore. Options quickly ran through his mind but he dismissed each one as soon as it entered; there was nothing he could do. The three boys had soon overpowered Malfoy completely and he hung limp between them able to only move his head slightly.

He looked up futilely and shock coursed through him as he met Harry's eyes. Harry quickly made a gesture with his hand to get the message across that Malfoy should not show any surprise. He had no idea what he was going to do but he highly doubted they were going to apparate away.

Only one of them looked as if he was old enough to even attempt to do so and the other two were merely extremely tough looking although they still looked only sixteen. The three boys cast some sort of spell and Malfoy rose gently into the air so they could easily drag him after them. However, to Harry's surprise they did not start towards the end of the alley where he was standing and which, he had assumed, was the only way out.

They turned towards the end which was cut off by a large brick wall and the oldest one reached out his wand and tapped one of the bricks while Harry looked on. It must be the same sort of spell that caused the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron to do the same thing. A small arch appeared in the brickwork and the boys dragged Malfoy through it and Harry ran quickly after them managing to sneak through the hole while the unsuspecting boys walked onwards soon melding into the darkness of the strange alleyway beyond.

Once he was through the arch he was soon swallowed into the darkness and he blinked startled by the change in lighting. Why had it suddenly gotten so dark? He was pretty sure he was no longer outside and he thought maybe he was in some sort of warehouse or large house.

He heard a muffled whisper ahead of him and some scuffling he assumed was the noises made by Malfoy and his three captors. He followed the noise as best he could but walked into a wall a number of times resulting in a very bruised nose.

In the darkness he heard rather than saw the group stop in front of him and suddenly a large door opened in front of them illuminating the whole room, including Harry. One of the boys who was facing the other way immediately caught sight of Harry and stood motionless for a second in surprise before he came to his senses and yelled something indistinguishable. Out of the door came two more boys and Harry barely had time to look around the now lighted room for some means of hiding or escape before thick ropes had snaked their way around him and were now binding him as tightly as Malfoy.

"Who are you?" Yelled one of the boys, "how did you get in here?"

Harry adamantly kept quiet and was grabbed roughly by one of the boys and dragged forwards through the door. He didn't even bother to struggle; to him there was no point. He was going to settle this now and then he could get away and not be bothered again. Malfoy soon floated to the front of his mind and he casually flicked away the thought that maybe he liked how it was at the moment. Him and Malfoy on the run.

He was soon brought into a large room where at the end of the room was a row of chairs each one taken up by a boy around his age. He almost laughed at the absurdness of it all.

Malfoy and Harry were deposited ungracefully in front of the chairs and each was untied and Harry soon figured out why. There was only one exit and it was being guarded by at least four boys. They had however left them both with their wands, which puzzled Harry.

Malfoy leaned towards him and whispered roughly, "nice rescue, Potter. Really great job you did there."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry whispered back biting his cheek to stop from laughing at the annoyed expression on Malfoy's face.

"We know you Draco Malfoy, you ran away from your responsibilities here." One of the boys on the chairs spoke suddenly in an authoritative voice, one that suggested he was the one with the most power here. "You however we do not know."

Harry was not surprised really, his fringe had grown out a lot over the past weeks and with his broken nose he liked to think that he was virtually unrecognisable.

"Where are we? What was that place back there?" Harry asked.

Immediately he felt a wand sticking into the back of his neck and he fell silent. An icy cold whisper sounded from behind him, one he assumed that was coming from the owner of the wand currently prodding his neck.

"Do not ask questions!"

"Alright alright I get the point," he muttered annoyed.

"Wait a minute," came a voice from the other side of the room, "I recognise him."

Harry tried to shrink into himself hoping it would make him look less conspicuous but it was too late and a hand appeared in front of his face shoving back the hair over his forehead to expose his identity printed there loud and clear.

An audible gasp ran through the room as his scar was uncovered and some other unknown person whispered in shocked tones, "he's Harry Potter."

Harry risked a quick glance at Malfoy whose face was set in a sort of grimace. He assumed that perhaps his identity being known was not the greatest idea. He locked eyes with Malfoy and tried to convey that he was sorry for getting caught and not being able to do anything else to help him. Malfoy smiled wryly almost as if he understood and Harry shivered not able to look away from those piercing grey eyes.

The moment, or whatever it was, was broken as Malfoy was shoved onto the ground and kicked roughly in the stomach.  
"What were you doing with him then?" The attacker asked

There was general confusion as all the people in the room milled around trying to understand what was going on.

"Did he say that was Harry Potter?"

"Why would he be with Draco Malfoy?"

"Did Malfoy come back then?"

"Why are they beating him?"

Questions flew over the room and Harry felt around in his pocket for his wand still curious as to why on earth they would let him keep it. He grasped it firmly and stood up quickly knocking over whoever was standing behind him. He dodged a punch someone threw at him and wheeled around hitting whoever it was in the stomach with his elbow. While they doubled over choking for breath he lifted his wand into the air and yelled '_REDUCTO_'.

Immediately the ceiling above him cracked and crumbled into the room and there were yells and cries as pieces of plaster and brick fell everywhere. Harry had immediately dived on top of Malfoy to stop him from being crushed as he was completely unaware of what Harry was going to do.

With the confusion increasing by the second Harry got up quickly off the extremely shocked Malfoy and grabbing his arm he pulled him up and dragged him away.

"Come on let's get out of here." Harry said, "There's not going to be any reasoning with them, we have to get out."

Harry felt a sudden resistance from Malfoy and looked back to see him stop.

"What are you doing?" He yelled exasperated, they were out of the main room now and in some sort of corridor.

"Harry," was all he said and Harry felt a sort of ripple of shock or pleasure run through him at the use of his first name, "we can't."

"What?!"

"If we leave they're just going to come after us again, we have to stop it once and for all."

"Not here and not now though! They'll kill us without asking any questions."

Harry realised he was still holding Malfoy's arm and let go of it roughly and angrily…because he was extremely angry he realised suddenly. "Well what was even the point of trying to help you Malfoy? Are you just going to give yourself up? You're such a coward," Harry felt the rage bubbling up inside of him, he had escaped so much and he wasn't going to give up his freedom just to help this ungrateful twat. "Fine, you know what, you can stay here and get yourself killed but I'm leaving."

And with that he ran off down the corridor leaving Malfoy to fend for himself among the falling debris and spells flying around the room trying to repair the damage he had caused.

* * *

**Oooh conflict right? Okay anyway reviews would be much appreciated. Also I'm going to New York (yay!) on Friday so won't be able to write much for a while.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes yes sorry etc etc...you know the drill and I have no excuse but here's the latest installement anyway.**

**Thanks to:**

**smallvillewanabe4561 - well I'm glad you liked it**

**-S3v3rusIsMin3- - don't worry your precious little socks off, do you really think he would??**

**Mimaindi - thanks I thought he needed to otherwise he knew they would hound him (and Harry) forever...or at least for a very long time!**

**SwarmOfFanGirls - there will be shexyness don't you fret. Sorry it took so long!**

**NatureLvrKittz - sorry you forgot what was happening I know I've been terrible in uploading but I had complete writer's block on this. Hopefully this sates your appetite!**

**yukikovampire - I'm really glad you liked it thanks so much for your review here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Harry ran blindly down the corridor having no idea where he was going. His heart was racing and he tried not to think of the reasons why it might be hurting. He hadn't left Malfoy, Malfoy had _wanted _to stay! There was a difference. Wasn't there?

It wasn't as if he had a responsibility to him or anything? They were merely enemies using each other for their own safety.

These thoughts circulated around Harry's brain making him feel only minimally better. Only because he knew that they weren't entirely true.

He reached the end of the corridor with suddenly and nearly ran into the door that was blocking his exit. He wrenched it open and was faced with a steep flight of steps that went up into another room. Where exactly was he?

A sound at the top of the steps stopped him in his tracks and he froze trying to listen to what was going on.

"We have him." Came a distant voice that sounded quite young.

"Are you certain it's him?" This voice was different, whoever it belonged to was definitely in charge, it had that icy quality that lent the listener to believe that this person was superior whether they wanted to believe it or not.

"We're sure…" the voice trailed off clearly not wanting to express any more.

"What? Spit it out boy." Harry pressed himself up against the wall. He would have expected whoever was in charge to be older, in order to deliver more authority but the voice sounded as if it was only a teenagers.

"He was followed by another boy…Harry Potter. We caught him but…" the voice wavered clearly not wanting to carry on, "…but…no one…no one took his wand and he um…he brought down the ceiling on us."

There was a chilling silence as the leader obviously contemplated this new and unwelcome information before he spoke again.

"Did both boys survive?"

"Malfoy did. We're not so clear on Potter but a few boys believe they saw him escape."

"So what are you coming to me for!? Send out a search party for Potter, he walked into our little party. I'm not going to let him escape so easily!"

"It's already done, there are boys on his trail right now."

Hearing this Harry jolted and looked back down the passageway but it was dark and he couldn't see anything moving. He remembered vaguely passing numerous amounts of doors and he hoped that searching the rooms behind them occupied enough time to let him escape.

It was at this point in his musings that he heard a heart-wrenching scream behind him. It was followed by sobbing and he realised with a sinking feeling that it was Malfoy screaming.

They must be torturing him. _What have I done? I left him behind and now they're hurting him._

Harry knew he had to do something to help but what could he possibly do? There were probably boys behind him searching the corridor and ahead of him there was a sadistic teenager waiting to capture him.

He considered his options and knew which one he would rather take. Plus his curiosity was overwhelming him and he wanted to know who it was who was running this 'gang'.

He started up the steps and cautiously reaching the top he held out his wand into the room but there was no one there. Both boys had obviously left in the time he had been thinking about what to do.

He turned around and gasped in shock at the sight that met his eyes. On the wall behind him there was a massive emblem depicting the Dark Mark. The familiar skull and snake made his stomach swoop in anger but what made it strange was that there was a large slash going across the emblem effectively separating the snake from the skull's mouth.

He remembered what Malfoy had told him about the group.

_There's this gang of teenagers, kids, young adults…you name it. Kids of death eaters who don't want any part in their parent's lives._

So he had stumbled upon their base it seemed. He was also in a house with what seemed to be about thirty kids who wanted Malfoy dead and himself captured.

Whoopee.

He considered his next move but before he could think about doing anything the handle on the door into the room started to turn and he dived behind the nearest sofa.

Light footfalls entered the room and made their way towards the fireplace. Whoever it was whispered '_incendo' _under their breath and a fire roared up. There was a silence and then a crackling, hissing sound came from the fire. Harry peeked out from around the corner of the sofa and saw someone's back facing the fireplace. The fireplace…with someone's head in it.

He made sure he couldn't be seen and then focused intently on the conversation.

The boy was talking, "yes father I have secured the location. Everyone is here and we even managed to capture that Malfoy brat."

Harry frowned, this made no sense. These boys were fighting _against _their parents and they definitely wouldn't tell them anything.

"Good work," the head spoke, "I'll be there shortly with a team. You have done us a great service Nicholas. You will be rewarded."

"Thank you father." The boy bowed his head and stepped back revealing the fireplace showing that the head had disappeared.

So this boy was either rebelling against the gang or had been sent there to betray them in the first place. Either way this was information he could use. He watched avidly as the boy looked hesitantly around the room, remembering what he looked like.

This Nicholas didn't know it. But he was going to be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's ticket out of this place.

Once the boy had left the room Harry made sure he had a firm grip on his wand and stood up from behind the sofa. He listened hard but couldn't hear anything nearby and sparing one last glance for the mutilated Dark Mark behind him he crept to the door and opened it slowly. There was another corridor beyond it, sloping downwards and he assumed it led to the same place he had just escaped from.

Perfect.

He was going back.

On reaching the end of the corridor Harry realised his palms were sweating and quickly wiped them on his jeans trying to dispel any nagging feelings of doubt or fear. He owed Malfoy this much.

He had also begun to suspect that he had developed feelings for the boy of which were possibly not the most ordinary feelings to have for his long time enemy.

Hearing a noise on the other side of a door to his left he opened it slowly revealing a dimly lit room beyond it. In the middle of the room was a chair with something on it. He couldn't discern the shape from this distance and in the dingy lighting.

He slipped into the room and cautiously crept to the chair realising a few feet away from it that there was someone tied to the chair and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew who.

The boy had a bag over his head and so couldn't see Harry approaching…but he could hear him and he obviously didn't want anything to do with human contact because he began to shrink into himself clearly hoping no one would touch him.

Harry whipped the bag off of Malfoy's head and covered his mouth in one swift motion.

Malfoy's eyes widened as he recognised his assailant.

"Shh!" Harry gestured reaching down to untie him from the chair.

Malfoy's whispered, "Harry!" was the only warning he got before he heard a throat clear suggestively behind him.

"I think we found him," came a voice laced with sarcasm.

Harry felt his heart sink into his feet.

* * *

**Right so I have written the next chapter I just need to edit it etc...so review pretty please and please forgive me for not uploading in so long! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Usually I leave a lot more time in between updating chapters to give time for more reviews...(I know, sneaky right?) but I just want to get this story done now as I currently writing Torchwood fanfiction. Sooo...**

**Thanks to:**

**njferrell - I understand what you meant and thanks for your faithful reviews.**

**Yuffie's Ninja Insanity - thanks for your review! Glad you thought so.**

**Oh and just to clarify the boy Harry saw betraying the group and talking to the head in the fire was NOT the leader.**

* * *

He turned around slowly and saw three boys standing behind him, wands drawn.

"Okay, so I know you're probably going to want to capture me or something…" Harry said, "But I have some information you might be interested in."

"What information could you possibly have for _us_?" One of the boys replied pretentiously.

"First of all, that one of your gang has betrayed you to the ones you fear the most and second of all, that a gang of death eaters is on it's way here right now to take you all home. I'm betting they're not just going to take away your allowance for a week either. Oh no, I reckon your punishment is going to be a lot more…painful."

There was silence as this information sunk in until one of them said, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You can veritaserum me if you really want to but it would be a lot easier to just believe me and get the hell out of here." Harry replied nonchalantly.

A slight jiggling motion to the corner of his eye brought him back to the situation Malfoy was in. Now the bag was off his head he could see exactly how badly he had been hurt. His left eye was puffy and swollen and there was a thin trickle of blood making its way slowly down his pale cheek. His lips were cut and swollen and there was a large ugly bruise forming on his forehead. All in all he didn't look too good. Harry, however, had never been happier to see him.

"Get me untied," Malfoy whispered roughly.

Harry turned to face the boys again and holding his wand out behind him he whispered, "_reducto_" and the ropes fell from around Malfoy's body.

The boys didn't seem to notice and were too intent on discerning whether Harry was telling the truth or not. If he was, they were, to put it mildly, in deep shit.

"Look keep me prisoner for all I care," Harry said loudly, "but I don't really want to be here when a bunch of angry death eaters show up."

"Tell us who it was then."

"What?" Harry replied taken off guard.

"Who was it who betrayed us?"

"Oooh no, I'm not telling you that yet. That's my only leverage to stay alive."

The boy on the end said impatiently, "fine you don't want to tell us? You can take a trip with us then."

"Where?" Harry replied immediately.

"To see our leader," he said starting forwards towards Harry.

"Oh no you don't, I have absolutely no inclination to see him. You see he rather fancies me dead." Saying this Harry thrust his wand forward and yelled "_Stupefy!_" at all three boys in quick succession. Taken off guard they were soon just a heap of bodies lying on the ground and Harry turned to Malfoy to help him up but found he was already standing. He was therefore also uncomfortably close to Harry's face.

He gulped audibly.

Malfoy…no…Draco stared at him and for some reason seemed to be getting closer. Why was that? Harry wondered before Draco had grabbed his head and pressed his lips against Harry's. His mind froze and he stood stock still before he actually registered that Draco was kissing him and it might be right if he responded in some way. So he moved his lips slightly effectively making the kiss deeper.

They separated suddenly panting slightly and Harry stared in shock at his enemy who he thought was possibly not his enemy anymore.

"What…wha…" Harry mumbled nonsensically.

"That was for coming back," Draco whispered bashfully before grabbing Harry's hand and striding out of the room, "now let's get out of here. Was it true what you said about the boy betraying them?"

Harry was still slightly shocked by what had just happened and so found it slightly hard to form any words.

He managed a feeble, "yeah" however after Draco prodded him.

"So we should sort of get out of here before my father shows up," Draco mused.

Harry's insides froze for the second time in the space of two minutes and not for the same reason.

Lucius Malfoy.

If he came then they were slightly screwed. They needed to get out…now.

"There's a fireplace in a room up this way, there's floo powder." He gasped out.

That was all the encouragement Draco needed he started sprinting in the direction Harry had pointed and Harry really had no choice but to follow seeing as he was attached to Draco's hand and all. Not that he was complaining.

The room Harry had hid in came into view but not before a boy stepped into the corridor in front of them. It was the boy Harry had seen in the room, Nicholas.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere." He said stepping in front of Harry and pointing his wand at them.

"Good job Nicholas," said an approving voice from behind them and Harry turned to be faced with a crowd of boys some of them in different states of dress depending on whether they had been in the room when the roof had collapsed. Many of them were covered in dust and looking angrily in Harry's direction.

"Thank you," Nicholas said mock bowing in their direction.

Harry spun around to face the mob and yelled above their noises of dissent, "don't trust him! He's betrayed you!"

Shock and dismay registered on Nicholas's face before he could make his features passive again and Harry saw a flicker of alarm on a few of the boy's faces as they noticed this.

"He's lying!" Nicholas shouted, "Obviously he's just trying to escape."

"Obviously," Harry said sarcastically, "why wouldn't I want to escape when there's a bunch of death eaters on the way, most of whom want to kill me."

A murmur of horror went through the crowd.  
"Death eaters did he say?"

"Why would Nicholas betray us?"

"He must be lying"

And then one after another a different tone started, "Nicholas did only join a few weeks ago."

"He's always disappearing secretly; no one knows where he goes."

"Look," Harry yelled over the noise, "I want to get out of here so I'm just going to stun Nicholas here, no hard feelings and we're just going to leave okay?"

He spun around as he was talking and pointed his wand at Nicholas yelling "_stupefy_"

Before he could register what was even happening Nicholas had fallen to the floor and Harry started running expecting them to start firing spells in his direction. He could see the door in front of him knowing there was floo powder behind it.

"Come on Draco!" Harry yelled dragging him behind him wondering why they hadn't started firing spells at the pair of them.

He looked back to ask but the sight that he was met with stopped him in his tracks.

Between them and the mob there were steadily appearing whirling black shapes. Death eaters.

Panic reared up in him and he turned to run but his way was blocked by more whirling shapes apparating in.

They were too late.

* * *

**I know I always leave it on cliffhangers right?! Reviews please..**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I was thinking that this was going to be the last chapter but then the characters just ran away with more plotline so I think there's going to be at least one more.**

**Thanks to:**

**spikesbitch - well...just wait and see!**

**SwarmOfFanGirls - I like to think it was a nice kiss as well! Thanks for your reviews**

**Scattered-Stars - hahaha OMD. Wow I'm using that! Thanks for your review**

**Hendrick248848 - Glad you liked it, hope you find time to read it all.**

**njferrell - are you kidding? I LOVE long reviews, yours was such a treat, especially because it was so complimentary. I have gotten used to using cliffhangers now as especially canny ways to get people to read on! Lol. As per your request because you are like my best reviewer I tweaked to story slightly from what it was to make sure there was some action with Lucius involved, unfortunately Bella refused to be a part of it. Sorry! Thanks again!**

**GrlWithoutAName - Thanks for your reviews, glad to know I can get the suspense going.**

* * *

The first of the shapes to fully apparate turned towards the horrified mob and said triumphantly, "Hey kids, dad's here now."

There then started a general mill of confusion as the teenagers staggered backwards from the now fully apparated death eaters wondering what to do.

Draco tugged at Harry's top and whispered, "I don't see my father, maybe he's not coming."

Harry shrugged and hoped to anything that would listen that he wouldn't but he couldn't shake the feeling that his luck was not as good as that. The death eaters started pointing their wands into the crowd of now frightened boys and yelling anything that would make it easier to grab them and get out.

Harry and Draco only avoided that because they were separated from the rest of the crowd unfortunately this also drew attention to them.

"What have we here?" One said drawing close to Draco, "I would recognise you anywhere little Malfoy."

"Is that the Malfoy boy? Oho his father will be pleased," another one sniggered.

Harry turned frantically from one to the other knowing his spells would be no use against more than one. They were so close to the door if they could just get inside that room they could lock the door for enough time to use the fireplace!

"Draco," Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth distracting the stricken boy, "do you have your wand?"

The other boy nodded gloomily, "what do you have in mind?"

"On my count you take down the one on the right and I'll take down the one on the left then we leg it, okay?"

Draco seemed unsure but on hearing one of the death eaters discussing whether to send for Lucius Malfoy he seemed bent on leaving. He set his mouth in grim determination and nodded.

"Right, go!"

Harry pointed his wand at his death eater and yelled, "_stupefy!_"

Draco did the same and amazingly neither death eater had been suspecting it and fell to the floor instantly drawing the attention of the other death eaters. But they were already running.

They reached the door with curses and hexes being yelled after them and he flung open the door dragging Draco inside and slamming it shut.

He yelled '_colloportus_' and the door sealed shut with a squelch, "Quick, it's in the vase, get to the Leaky Cauldron! I'll meet you there."

"But…" Draco ventured.

Banging had started on the other side of the door as Harry tried to hold it.

"I said I'll meet you there!" He yelled, "Now get out!"

Draco stared hopelessly at him before whispering, "thank you" and rushing over to the fireplace.

Draco hadn't even tossed any powder in the flames before the door slammed open throwing Harry back onto the floor. Before he could react he recognised the stormy face of Lucius Malfoy and his heart froze in horror.

He turned to make sure Draco had gotten away but he was standing stock still by the fireplace, a green handful of floo powder in his hand but he seemed unable to move.

"So son," came the icy drawl, "it's been a while."

Draco's mouth opened and shut without anything coming out.

"Draco just get out of here," Harry said forfeiting his chance to get in a spell edgeways and for nothing since ropes promptly bound both himself and Draco.

"You don't think you're just going to leave now do you?" Lucius drawled flicking his wand lazily at both of them so they floated closer to him.

Harry was still clutching his wand but was too tightly bound to do anything with it.

_Think Harry think, there must be something I can do!_

Draco was frozen in horror and Harry felt his heart go out to his friend and maybe something more. He was the only one who was in a position to do anything and for once in his life Lucius Malfoy was more interested in someone else than himself.

If only he could move his arm the tiniest bit.

Lucius had underestimated him before and he probably would again but maybe he hadn't. What if Harry couldn't get them out of _this _situation? It was at this moment that Draco started screaming as Lucius whispered some spell in his direction. Harry made up his mind; he had practised this particular form of magic before with some horrible but sometimes amusing consequences. However, it was necessary and he didn't need to move his wand in complicated patterns to perform it.

_Damn I should have paid more attention when Hermione was talking about wandless magic._

Thinking of his friend made his heart pang, he didn't know why he hadn't got in contact with her and Ron yet but he knew that he wanted to talk to them again before he was killed.

_I guess today is just not going to be the day I die then_.

Focusing his attention on Lucius as much as he possibly could he thought '_stupefy_' over and over in his head. Draco's screams were distracting him but he used them in a different way, he used them to focus his attention on freeing him from this cruel torture. He wanted this more than he had wanted anything ever before. He shut his eyes and pictured Lucius in his mind, still and cold on the floor.

There was a thump and he opened his eyes to see the same image…but it was real. It had worked, he had done it!

Draco was white and panting and confused. He looked at Harry with a question in his eyes and then smiled.

It was then that the death eaters standing in the doorway noticed their leader had rather mysteriously collapsed. Harry hastily shut and his eyes and though '_reducto!_' as hard as he could hearing a snigger he opened his eyes to see Draco trying not to laugh.

"What could be funny at a time like this?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's…nothing!" Draco replied in between giggles, "it's just you look really constipated when you're doing that face."

Harry gaped at Draco wondering whether Lucius's spells had addled his brains in some way.

"This is hardly the time Draco!"

The remaining death eaters had entered the room and one had rushed over to Lucius's side shaking him.

"He's been stupefied!" He yelled at the others causing them to look around as if for another person in the room.

"Impossible," one snarled, "there's no one else in here!"

"It must have been one of them," one of them pointed at Harry and Draco now standing next to each other.

"Quick stupefy them Harry before they enervate my father!" Draco whispered in a terrified voice.

Harry concentrated the same as before but the constant shouts were distracting him and just as he felt the bonds around him loosen there came a familiar spell as heard someone say, '_enervate_' and a chill ran down his spine.

Lucius Malfoy sat up anger prominent in his face he seemed to exude a chilling emotion of pure and utter terror.

Draco stepped back as he caught sight of the thunderous expression on his father's face. Harry pointed at the floo powder still unused and sitting right next to Draco and gestured for him to just leave.

Draco shook his head keeping his eyes firmly on Harry's. He was not to be dissuaded though and he kept motioning for Draco to leave.

Lucius was slowly advancing on Harry and saying "I don't know how you did that boy! But you're not getting away so easily this time."

Harry turned desperately from Draco to Lucius and wondered frantically what he was going to do. The other death eaters were standing behind Lucius chuckling to themselves and pointing their wands in his direction. He had no escape, he was trapped and with this thought Harry felt himself go weak at the prospect of what was to come.

He had failed.

* * *

**Hmm do I detect a cliffhanger? Oh yeah sorry.**

**Reviews will stimulate the creative writing process.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow so this is the last chapter so enjoy! It's been a wild ride.**

**Thanks to:**

**njferrell - actually it probably will although I might not write it for a while being caught up in A LOT of work at the moment (school always interferes doesn't it) however I thank you muchos for your many reviews you're bloody brilliant:)**

**mumimeanjudy - ok you caught me out, I hate making mistakes though thanks for telling me. Hope you liked the story though!**

**spikesbitch - procrastination is also the bane of my existence. thanks for the review**

**SwarmOfFanGirls - your review made me laugh, I hope I didn't put you off too much, how do you eat whilst reading the computer? Don't fret dear, of course he won't fail that was just a ploy used to make you review! (and it worked hehehe)**

* * *

Harry reached a quick decision and in one smooth motion he yelled '_impedio!_' at the death eaters causing them to move in slow motion as though they were walking through jelly. He then pushed Draco towards the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder on the way. Draco was still in shock and not really understanding what was happening he looked at Harry with confusion etched on his face.

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked straight into those piercing silver eyes which he had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks. He hoped he would see them again.

"I'm not letting him hurt you again," he replied roughly before clamping his lips against the other boys in an almost bruising kiss, "now go!"

He pushed him into the fireplace and threw in the powder saying, "the leaky cauldron!"

Draco looked at him in shock as the green flames began to whirl around him, "no Harry! What did you do?"

Harry just looked at him sadly, "he won't hurt you now."

Draco whirled out of sight leaving Harry in a room full of death eaters advancing on him slowly hell-bent on killing him.

"Well I'm not going without a fight," Harry muttered to himself. He wasn't sure how long exactly the charm would last but he would be ready when they were.

He knew he could leave now and just follow Draco but he wanted to do something that the death eaters would remember. To make sure they didn't bother him or Draco again. He would worry about these renegade boys later. He was looking straight at Lucius Malfoy when the charm broke and Lucius immediately yelled _'crucio!' _and Harry fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain. He couldn't ignore the pain, it was everywhere and nowhere but there was burning all over his skin.

Why wouldn't it stop?

"Now boy don't you see you can't stop me! You may have sent Draco away but I'll find him, I always do."

The burning stopped abruptly but Harry couldn't move his skin still seemed to burn and his head threatened to split open at the slightest movement.

"No." He managed to whisper roughly.

"What was that boy?" Lucius hissed raising his wand.

"I said no!" Harry clambered awkwardly to his feet clutching his wand in a shaking fist, "you won't find us ever again!"

Memories of Vernon flashed through his head, pain coursed through him as he remembered the torture, the agony. He wouldn't endure that again and he sure as hell wouldn't make Draco go through that for anything. He had been humiliated enough, he had endured _enough_! It was time for it to end.

He raised his wand without seeming to realise and heard himself say in a calm voice, "crucio"

It was as if it was someone else watching Lucius fall to the floor writhing in agony. The death eaters who had held back at Lucius's command stepped forward uncertain whether to help and Harry turned towards them not even thinking about what he was doing.

"Either you leave now," he said deadly calm, "or he dies."

Lucius was completely in his power, Harry had done what Lucius had least expected. He thought Harry to good, too _weak_ to use an unforgivable curse but Harry had changed.

He had changed for the better.

He watched with cold amusement as the remaining death eaters back slowly out of the room their eyes glittering with malice beneath their masks.

They couldn't risk the life of one who was favoured so much though. Of one who held so much power.

Harry laughed coldly at the irony; well he held the power now. The door shut behind the last man and Harry was left in the room alone with Draco's father. Now he just had to decide what to do with him. The man was still screaming and Harry mercifully lifted his wand leaving Lucius panting on the floor.

"What happened…to you?" Lucius managed to gasp out

Harry smiled, "you did. Without you I would never have learnt these amazing ways to deal with unwanted visitors."

Lucius's eyes narrowed at his insolence but he was in no position to do anything having dropped his wand whilst under the curse and Harry had picked it up.

"You'll leave us alone," Harry said while fingering Lucius's wand slowly. The man's eyes trailed his fingers carefully as he held his wand. Then with a sudden movement Harry grasped it firmly and snapped it in half, "or _I'll _come after _you_"

Lucius gasped in horror and a pleading moan escaped from his mouth at the sight of his broken wand being tossed aside.

"Now I'm going to leave, and you're going to go back to the hell hole from where you came from and you're going to leave us alone." This wasn't a question. That was a command.

Lucius nodded fervently without seeming to realise what he was doing.

Harry knew he wasn't one to be broken so easily but he couldn't _kill _the man. Not before talking to Draco first at least.

Stepping towards the fire he grabbed the floo powder and stepping in said quietly so Lucius could not hear, "the leaky cauldron."

He didn't want to leave these boys behind, they had tried to capture him and kill Draco but they were doing something not many people would have the courage to do. They were standing up against Voldemort and his troop of death eaters.

He wanted to help them but there was nothing he could do.

Then everything went blurry and the next thing he knew he was being deposited roughly onto a stone floor and then grabbed by someone. He almost hexed whoever it was before he was drawn into a bone crushing hug.

"I thought they had got you!" Said Draco roughly letting go of him somewhat embarrassed at this public display of affection. As public it was, they were standing in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron common room and there were curious folk staring at them from all around the room.

"Well," grinned Draco, "what do you say we get out of here?"

Harry still hadn't responded and couldn't even focus on Draco. They had left all those boys behind just to be taken back into what was practically captivity. He was however, grateful that Draco had not mentioned his father he understood that perhaps it was a conversation for another time.

"There was nothing we could do," Draco said gently seeming to understand what Harry was thinking.

"I know…but they were fighting and now…now they have nothing. Even less than they did before."

"Don't worry, they won't be killed," Draco said, "just punished…severely."

"They'll still make them into death eaters won't they?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"Yes." Draco replied bluntly, "but they won't die and maybe one day, maybe one day we can help them."

"But now…" Harry continued, "right now we're not strong enough."

"We need to find help before we even attempt that."

Harry nodded, "well that's what we'll do then."

"What?"

"We'll go back to Hogwarts and recruit, we'll start up our own anti-death eater league or whatever you want to call it and we'll fight. This isn't the end," he said fiercely.

* * *

Later back in their room Harry was staring out the window when Draco came to stand beside him.

"So are we even going to talk about what happened?" He said

"What happened?" Asked Harry lost in his own thoughts.

"I kissed you, then you kissed me" said Draco bluntly.

Harry turned to him and said, "Well what's there to talk about?"

Draco stared at him, "right…sorry I guess I misunderstood…"

He was cut off as Harry pressed his lips gently against his and this time with no hesitation deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side and slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed himself closer against him.

Once the need to breathe became quite urgent they drew apart and in the comfortable silence that ensued Harry said, "people are going to freak when they see us at school together."

"Don't listen to them," Draco replied.

"Well, maybe you're used to having people speak crap about you behind your back…" he was cut off as Draco hit him gently.

"Hey," he said, "I resent that, no one talked about me behind my back. It was all out in the open!"

Harry laughed and flopped back onto the bed staring out at the sunset.

"This is going to be a weird year," he said softly.

"Yep," Draco agreed, "but we'll see it through together."

**FINIS**

* * *

**So it's done. Whew it's been a craaaazy trip with you guys! But thanks for your support. In the hopefully not too distant future there will possibly be a sequel to this as I suppose I left it kind of open in the end but if anyone else has any ideas feel free to contact me**

**I have nothing more to incentivise you with except for the fact that reviews just make me feel happy and as if I have achieved more than just writing for my own amusement.**


End file.
